La profondeur de ses yeux
by Mikanami
Summary: Les Chapeau de Paille ont déjà croisé des tas de créatures mystiques, des homme-poissons, des géants, des dinosaures ... Ils voulaient juste se reposer et vivre une aventure sympathique en débarquant sur cette île. Ils ne pensaient pas qu'une femme mystérieuse s'en prendrait sérieusement à l'un d'eux, mettant l'équipage en péril, les poussant dans leur dernier retranchement.
1. Chapter 1

_**1.**_

Un ciel immense et lumineux, bleu ciel, parfois azur ou roi, se parant de légers nuages blancs et cotonneux. Une petite brise fraîche gonflait les voiles du Vogue Merry et le guidait sur l'eau transparente. On n'avait aucun mal à y voir des bancs de poissons colorés et les coraux onduler sous l'effet des courants. L'équipage du Chapeau de Paille n'avait pas rencontré de terre depuis plusieurs semaines et l'ennuie les guettait. Chacun vaquait à ses occupations dans l'attente d'une nouvelle aventure, Luffy somnolait sur la tête du Merry, Chopper lisait en compagnie de Robin dans la cuisine alors que Sanji y faisait la vaisselle, Nami prenait soin de ses mandariniers alors que Zoro dormait à l'ombre des arbres fruitiers. Enfin, Usopp admirait le paysage du haut de la vigie, quand tout à coup il aperçut quelque chose qui briserait sûrement la vacuité de leur occupation.

Il régla ses lunettes pour affiner sa vision.

- Terre, terre en vue ! beugla-t-il.

Luffy se redressa immédiatement sur la tête de Merry et mit sa main en visière. Il tourna la tête dans toutes les directions :

- Oï Usopp ! T'es sûr que c'est pas le bout de ton nez qu't'aperçois ? J'vois rien moi !

- O-oui, crétin !

Nami, alertée par la nouvelle d'Usopp, arriva près de Luffy avec une longue-vue, elle scruta l'horizon :

- Il y a bien une île, lança la navigatrice.

- Où ça ! Où ça ! Où ça !

Nami lui tendit l'instrument et il le plaça devant ses yeux :

- Hein, mais elle est minuscule ! s'écria-t-il.

Nami soupira et lui prit la longue-vue des mains, la retourna et la lui retendit.

- Waouh, elle est gigantesque !

Nami jeta un coup d'œil au Log Pose qui ornait son poignet, il indiquait une toute autre direction. La navigatrice donna un petit coup sec dans le globe de verre pour espérer y faire bouger l'aiguille mais celle-ci resta immobile. Elle n'y prêta pas plus d'attention, ils étaient sur la route de tous les périls après tout.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, Capitaine ?

- On y va, on y va !

- Chopper, prends la barre s'il te plaît ! A 3 h, bâbord toute !

Le petit renne se précipita vers le gouvernail dans la cuisine et tourna joyeusement la tête de Merry vers la destination indiquée par Nami.

* * *

- Arrêtez-la! Elle m'a volé de la marchandise !

Une jeune femme courrait aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettait, slalomant entre les passants et les étalages du marché, dans ses bras plusieurs poissons entiers. Mais personne ne la retenait, au grand damne du poissonnier, c'est vrai, pourquoi une si jolie fille volerait du poisson sur un marché ? La jeune femme esquissa un sourire et redoubla d'effort pour atteindre le port, là-bas elle serait en sécurité. Elle avança sur la jetée et plongea dans l'eau puis disparut complètement.

Le poissonnier stoppa sa course juste avant le vide. Il regarda l'eau calme pendant quelque instant puis soupira.

- Tss

La jeune femme sortit rapidement de l'eau, sur une autre partie de l'île. Elle essora sa robe et ses cheveux bruns, puis s'assit pour vider le liquide qui avait envahi ses bottines. Elle regarda ses mains et fronça les sourcils en voyant des petits bouts de peau superficielle s'enlever.

- Saleté d'eau salée !

Elle se releva et pénétra dans une petite maison faite de vieille pierre blonde, une fois à l'intérieur, elle posa son butin sur la table de la cuisine. Elle jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre et aperçut un bateau avec un pavillon à tête de mort mouiller dans la baie.

- Bingo !

* * *

- Allez, magnez-vous ! On y va !

- Luffy calme-toi, et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire avec tout ce barda ? C'est trop encombrant, laisse-le ici !

- Mais Nami, regarde cette forêt, doit avoir des spécimens de scarabée super rare !

- Raison de plus, hors de question de voir ces horribles bêtes infester le Merry !

Luffy laissa tomber son filet à insecte et ses paniers en osier à contrecœur.

- Nami, il faut désigner quelqu'un pour surveiller le Merry, lança Usopp.

- Où est Zoro ? demanda Chopper

- Je crois qu'il dort, encore. Il n'a pas remarqué que nous sommes arrivés.

- Ok, c'est lui qui reste sur le Merry ! On y va maintenant ?

- Oui Luffy, on y va …

- Wahou c'est vachement joli dans l'coin !

En effet l'île offrait un panorama plus qu'agréable. La baie dans laquelle ils mouillaient était un lagon translucide aux eaux turquoises, après quelques mètres de plage de sable fin, une forêt luxuriante s'étendait à perte de vue. Un peu plus loin vers le Sud on y apercevait les premières chaumières, faites de pierre ou à colombages, elles étaient toutes colorées. On entendait l'agitation du marché.

- On va visiter ! C'est parti !

La joyeuse bande s'éloigna de la baie et du bateau. La jeune femme observa la scène, concentrée sur son objectif : le bateau. S'ils venaient de Grand Line, ils ont dut parcourir une bonne partie de cet océan pour arriver jusqu'ici, leur cale doit être remplie de trésor et d'or. Ça faisait des lustres que des pirates n'avaient posés le pied sur l'île. Ça l'arrangeait plutôt, les marchands commençaient à connaître son visage et se montraient de plus en plus méfiant vis_à_vis d'elle.

* * *

- Bienvenue à Serea, la perle de Grand Line ! Voulez-vous goûter à nos Lago, la spécialité de l'île ! Ce sont des bouchées de crabe entourées de fromage frais le tout pané et frit dans de l'huile bien chaude ! Tenez, goûtez !

Le marchand tandis la brochette de lago à Luffy qui avala tout entière. Ses yeux se remplir de paillettes.

- C'EST TROP BON ! Ossan, je veux tout ton stock !

Il se retourna vers Sanji qui regardait les légumes que vendait une vieille femme.

- Sanji, j'ai acheté de la nourriture, regarde !

Le chapeau de paille exhibait fièrement son cageot de bois rempli de petite boule frite.

- Attends, Luffy pourquoi t'as acheté tout ça, on ne tiendra même pas trois jours ! Combien ça t'a coûté ?

- 50 000 Berrys ! Et j'ai négocié !

- QUOI ! Luffy, si Nami apprends ça, tu es mort.

- J'ai tout entendu …

- Oï, Luffy vient voir ! Héla Usopp.

Luffy posa son cageot dans les bras de Sanji et courra rejoindre Usopp qui avait sûrement trouvé quelque chose d'incroyable.

- Ils appellent ça un Balezta c'est un arc surpuissant grâce à un système d'explosion. Les flèches envoyées sont surpuissantes, d'après le vendeur, elles pourraient décapiter un homme à plusieurs centaines de mètres !

- Essaye, essaye !

Le vendeur tandis le Balezta à Usopp, il l'arma avec une petite flèche et visa une pomme sur un arbre qui devait être à cent mètres. Usopp ajusta ses lunettes et tira, la flèche partie à une vitesse folle et explosa la pomme en mille morceaux.

- Usopp, très trop balèze !

- On dirait qu'ils n'ont jamais vu de pirate, ils sont si accueillant, remarqua la navigatrice.

- Nami-san, tu as dit que le Log n'indiquait pas l'île, je pense que peu de pirate s'arrête ici.

- Tu as raison, on sera enfin tranquille sur une île.

- N'y compte pas trop, le Capitaine à l'air vraiment en forme aujourd'hui.

* * *

Zoro bailla bruyamment sur le pont du Merry. Il s'étira et balaya le navire des yeux mais il ne vit aucun de ses compagnons, il n'y avait aucun bruit non plus.

- Les gars ?

Personne ne lui répondit, il se leva et entra dans la cuisine. Personne non plus.

- Y'a quelqu'un ?

Il revint sur le pont et aperçut un petit papier voleter, accroché au mat. Il l'arracha.

_Salut Zoro, tu t'occupes du Merry ! Nous on va s'éclater en ville ! Luffy._

- Fais chier …

Il rassit à nouveau contre le bastingage et laissa son esprit vagabonder, de toute façon, il n'avait rien d'autre à faire. Ses paupières se fermèrent rapidement.

Le pont ne resta pas silencieux bien longtemps, alors que Zoro somnolait tranquillement, une corde s'accrocha autour du bastingage et une femme monta à bord du Merry. A pas de loup, elle passa devant Zoro, marchant sur la pointe des pieds, elle ouvrit le plus discrètement possible une des portes du Merry, celle qui menait aux cabines.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais.

La voix dure et froide de Zoro lui glaça le sang, elle se retourna et hoqueta de frayeur quand elle aperçut le vert pointer une épée vers elle, à quelques centimètres de son visage. Elle ne l'avait même pas entendu se lever.

- Répond !

- Calme-toi, calme-toi.

Mauvaise stratégie, il fronça les sourcils et fit briller l'acier de sa lame sous le soleil. Un sourire cannibale anima ses lèvres.

- C'est quoi ton nom.

- Lorelei

- Qu'est-ce que tu nous veux, exactement ?

- Votre butin, mais apparemment c'était une mauvaise idée.

Un éclat effrayant s'empara des yeux de Zoro, évidemment que c'était une mauvaise idée. Elle détourna son regard de lui et passa sa main dans ses cheveux bruns.

- Je pensais vraiment que tu dormais … bouda-t-elle.

- Les apparences sont trompeuses.

- Effectivement, murmura-t-elle.

Le bretteur fronça les sourcils, elle avait l'air trop détachée et zen malgré son épée qui la menaçait et surtout elle ne semblait pas le prendre au sérieux. Elle roula les yeux, pour montrer son exaspération.

- Bon, ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais je dois y aller, je suis désolé pour tout ça.

- Et où comptes-tu aller ?

Zoro approcha sa lame de sa gorge. Lorelei fronça les sourcils, agacée par ce sabreur un trop agressif. Elle mit la main sur la lame de Wadô Ichimonji et approcha son regard du vert. Zoro surpris, baissa sa garde, et recula d'un pas. Elle s'extirpa souplement de son joug, mais Zoro l'arrêta rapidement grâce à un coup du plat de son sabre bien sentit derrière le genou. Elle s'écroula au sol.

- T'es pas sympa ! J'vous ai rien volé alors laisse-moi partir !

- Qui me dit que tu ne reviendras pas ?

- Vu l'ambiance, ça risque pas ! Bougonna-t-elle en croisant les bras, toujours au sol.

- Peux pas prendre de risque, tu vas gentiment attendre le retour du Capitaine, c'est lui qui choisira.

Même s'il savait que Luffy trouverait un moyen de sympathiser avec elle, il ne préférait pas prendre de décision hâtive. Il la bâillonna rapidement en lui attachant les poignets au bastingage.

- Ah parce que tu n'es pas le capitaine …

- Et en silence !

Lorelei gonfla ses joues en signe de contestation pendant que Zoro se rassit et ferma un peu les yeux. Lorelei explora les horizons avec des yeux désabusés et ennuyés. Elle commença à frapper le sol de son pied de façon saccadé ce qui énerva Zoro.

- Dis, il vient bientôt ton capitaine, parce que j'ai des poissons chez moi que j'ai pas préparé et tu ne t'imagine pas l'odeur que ça dégage, des poissons pas frais …

Zoro ne répondit rien, essayant d'oublier un peu la pipelette qui lui faisait face.

- … d'ailleurs pourquoi t'es tout seul sur le bateau ? Où sont tes compagnons ?

- En ville pour faire des provisions. Tu peux la fermer cinq minutes, ou c'est trop te demander ?

- T'es toujours aussi agréable comme gars ?

- Zuuuuut !

- Si tu veux je peux te ramener en ville, comme il n'y a jamais de pirates ici, je pense que tes amis ne doivent pas passer inaperçu.

- Ça tu peux le dire … grinça Zoro.

Lorelei soupira devant le caractère taciturne de Zoro. Il referma un peu les yeux, voyant qu'elle avait fini de lui casser les oreilles. Lorelei essaya de s'occuper comme elle le put en enroulant autour de son doigt ses cheveux bruns bouclées, elle perdit son regard dans l'océan et ne put s'empêcher de se sentir mal à l'aise. Savoir l'eau salée si près d'elle, le faisait vraiment transpirer.

- Ils reviennent bientôt tes amis, parce que j'ai pas que ça à faire … tu te rappelles mes poissons …

- Si t'avais autre chose à faire, pourquoi tu rodais autour du Merry ?

- Oh, alors c'est comme ça que s'appelle votre bateau, bien trouvé. Et quels genres de pirates vous êtes ?

- Pas des pigeons.

- C'était juste en emprunt que je voulais faire, je vous aurais remboursé …

- Ah ouais, et comment une nana qui vole de l'argent peut en rembourser ?

- En nature par exemple.

Lorelei commençait vraiment à s'impatienter. Elle regarda ses mains qui commençaient à se dessécher dangereusement. Il fallait qu'elle règle cette situation délicate au plus vite, mais c'était sans compter Zoro et sa "coopération". Il feint à nouveau de dormir et la jeune femme se releva le plus discrètement possible.

- Reste assise.

- Sérieusement, t'as un sixième sens où un truc du genre ?

- Tu n'es tellement pas discrète qu'un sourd t'entendrait venir à trois kilomètres, soupira le vert.

- Finalement t'as le sens de l'humour !

- Tch !

_Quelle plaie cette fille, sérieusement ! Et où sont les autres !? Elle est insupportable !_

Lorelei esquissa un petit sourire. Enfin, depuis le début elle ne tenait la conversation avec ce bourrin que pour essayer de capter ses pensées, trouver une faille.

- Oh, ce n'est pas très gentil.

Zoro ouvrit subitement les yeux, surpris de cette réplique alors qu'il n'avait rien dit. Soudain il entendit des voix familières venant du rivage et soupira de soulagement.

- Sérieusement, Luffy, arrête de dépenser notre argent pour de conneries !

- Ça ne sert rien d'avoir de l'argent si on ne l'utilise pas, Nami. Et puis ces boulettes sont trop bonnes ! Goûte !

- Non ! Oï Zoro, envoie-nous l'échelle, héla la rousse.

Ils montèrent à bord et tombèrent nez à nez avec Lorelei, toujours assise.

- Bienvenue chez vous ! lança-t-elle.

- C'est qui celle-là ? fit Nami pour Zoro.

- Mellorine ~ Mademoiselle, vous êtes si belle que le soleil devrait s'incliner devant vous, s'extasia Sanji en lui prenant les mains.

Lorelei grimaça devant tant de guimauve, mais cet homme pourrait être son échappatoire à cette situation qui commençait à devenir vraiment contrariante. Elle pourrait essayer de le séduire.

- Elle a essayé de nous voler notre fric, fit Zoro.

- QUOI ! QUI A OSE TOUCHER A MES PRÉCIEUX BERRYS !

Nami s'approcha dangereusement d'elle avec un regard à vous glacer le sang, elle frissonna, cette rousse était beaucoup plus effrayante que le sabre du vert.

- T'inquiète pas, elle n'a rien touché, je l'ai interceptée juste avant.

- J'espère bien, s'il manque le moindre Berry, la moindre pièce d'or ou le moindre bijou, je le verrais immédiatement !

- Oï Luffy, qu'est-ce qu'on fait d'elle ? demanda Zoro au Capitaine qui avait la bouche pleine.

- J'en sais rien moi, dit-il entre deux bouchées.

Lorelei jubila, un goinfre. Parfait. Finalement c'est lui qu'elle utiliserait. En plus il avait l'air très impressionnable.

- Je vois que vous aimez les Lago, ce qu'on vous vend au marché sont vraiment de mauvaise qualité. Je peux vous en faire des cents fois meilleures, grâce à une recette secrète.

- Vrai ? S'enflamma Luffy.

- Hum hum

- T'habite sur cette île ? C'est quoi ton nom ?

- Lorelei et ma maison est tout à côté. J'ai du poisson frais de ce matin, en plus.

- Super ! Usopp délivre-là !

Le canonnier s'exécuta, fébrile toute de même. Cette femme semblait dangereuse, alors qu'il sectionnait ses liens, elle esquissa un sourire cannibale. Usopp déglutit.

- Hé Luffy, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de la libérer.

- Je suis d'accord avec Usopp, continua Zoro, elle est étrange. Je pense qu'elle a des pouvoirs.

Lorelei pesta contre elle-même, elle devait toujours en faire des tonnes et voilà qu'ils parlementaient à nouveau. Elle observa ses mains et vit un petit lambeau de peau se détacher, ce qui la fait jurer entre ses dents.

- Des pouvoirs ? Sérieux, quels genres ?

- Je n'ai pas de pouvoir, répondit simplement Lorelei.

- En tout cas, le mensonge n'est pas ton point fort, sourit Zoro.

Lorelei fronça les sourcils, finalement il était plutôt perspicace le vert. Elle soupira un peu, elle n'avait pas envie de faire son show maintenant, mais ils ne lui lassaient pas le choix.

- Le sabreur a raison.

- Quoi !

- T'as bien essayé de nous rouler, mais dommage, fit Nami avec son regard effrayant. Parle maintenant, sinon ces trois-là ce feront un plaisir de t'expédier au fond de la mer.

Lorelei ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, si seulement elle savait. Même si elle détestait l'eau salée, ce genre de menace était loin de lui faire peur.

- J'ai pas envie de me battre avec elle, bouda Luffy, elle connait une recette de ces délicieuses boulettes.

- Et moi non plus, je ne frapperais jamais une si jolie demoiselle.

- Moi, je peux m'en chargé avec plaisir, sourit Zoro en dégainant son sabre.

- Oh, mon petit bretteur, tu me brises le cœur ! Minauda Lorelei

- Allez montres nous tes pouvoirs, pressa Nami.

- Très bien.

Elle se leva avec grâce et adressa un clin d'œil à Zoro qui grimaça. Elle sauta sur le bastingage et se tenait face eux. Elle leva les bras, et fit un magnifique salto-arrière terminé par une vrille. Elle atterrit dans l'eau presque sans vague.

- La garce !

Ils se penchèrent tous vers l'océan mais elle avait disparu.

- Merci pour tout, mon petit bretteur ! C'était un plaisir de te rencontrer toi et tes copains, j'ai passé une merveilleuse journée !

Lorelei leur fit de grands gestes depuis la Terre à au moins cinq cent mètre d'eux.

- Comment elle a fait pour aller aussi vite là-bas ? murmura Usopp

- C'est peut-être ça son super pouvoir ! Elle a une nage supersonique ! s'exclama Luffy. C'est sûrement une sorte de robot qui possède des moteurs dans les jambes !

- Comme si c'était possible !

- Je suis sûre que ça existe, moi !

Zoro fronça les sourcils, non, cette fille était beaucoup plus dangereuse que ça. Elle a dut partir précipitamment, sinon elle serait parvenu à ses fins, mais pourquoi ?

* * *

_Hello !_

_Tout d'abord je voudrais remercier mon fidèle ordi qui subit mes gros doigts bourrus sur son si délicat clavier, ainsi que son écran qui est obligé de briller de toute ses forces jusqu'à pas d'heures !_

_Après je vais vous remercier vous, lecteurs, pour vos reviews et toutes les choses qui avez envie de me dire (j'ai un chien et j'adore parler de lui, on peut parler cactus aussi si vous voulez, ou alors de ce que vous venez de lire, comme vous voulez !). J__'ai vachement hésité avant de publier cette histoire, c'est la première fois que je crée un OC, j'ai fait tout mon possible pour qu'elle ne soit pas gnangnan, Mary-Sue ou tout autre adjectif péjoratif. _

_Ce sera une histoire pas très très longue, sûrement moins de dix de chapitres._

_On s'dit au prochain chapitre, hein ? _

_Bye ! _


	2. Chapter 2

_**2.**_

Lorelei se tenait là, assise contre les pierres de sa maison, son regard perdu dans la lune. Elle était incroyablement grosse ce soir, elle pouvait presque voir la mer la suivre dans sa danse au milieu du ciel. Alors que d'habitude, les vagues restaient sur le sable, ce soir, elles venaient lécher le tronc des arbres. Il n'y avait pas de bruit, même les oiseaux ne chantaient plus à cette heure tardive. Juste le mouvement lancinant de la mer, le sac et le ressac, indéfiniment. Malgré la quiétude qui l'entourait, l'esprit de Lorelei était en pleine tempête. Après un long moment d'inactivité, elle devait reprendre sa sale besogne et on lui avait bien fait comprendre. Pas d'exception, jamais. Elle détourna ses yeux de la lune, éblouie par son incroyable lumière.

À côté d'elle, les buissons s'agitèrent et elle fronça les sourcils en entendant une voix hurler dans sa tête, brisant le calme de la nuit.

_Saleté de forêt de merde ! Bordel, il est où le bateau ! J'étais sûr d'avoir reconnu cette fougère, c'était à droite !_

Le flot des pensées de Zoro s'arrêta net quand il vit Lorelei assise par terre, adossée au mur de sa maison. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle était belle comme ça, les yeux voilés par la lune et la petite brise agitant ses cheveux bruns.

- Tu t'es perdu, mon petit bretteur ? Murmura-t-elle pour respecter le silence de la forêt

Il siffla entre ses dents et se gratta l'arrière de la tête. Elle esquissa un petit sourire.

- Ton bateau est par là, continua-t-elle en montrant la baie juste devant elle.

Le vert se renfrogna encore un peu plus en voyant le Merry se balancer tranquillement dans les eaux calmes, juste à quelque pas de lui. Il avança dans la direction indiquée par Lorelei puis se retourna :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, toute seule, assise par terre ? Demanda-t-il subitement.

- J'aime bien sentir les herbes fraîches sous mes pieds, répondit-elle simplement. Et toi, que fais-tu sur la terre ?

- Euh ... En fait c'est plutôt con et chiant comme histoire, elle vaut pas le coup d'être racontée ...

- Tu voulais pisser et tu t'es perdu. Si j'ai bien compris, c'est l'histoire de ta vie.

Zoro déglutit bruyamment et s'approcha d'elle. Il avait oublié qu'elle lisait dans les pensées. Le vert voulait en savoir plus sur elle, elle avait piqué sa curiosité à mainte reprise et ce soir, elle semblait moins sarcastique que cet après-midi. Le vert décida de tenter sa chance.

- Comment ça se fait que tu puisses lire dans les pensées ? T'as un fruit du démon, c'est obligé.

- J'ai dit que j'avais un pouvoir seulement pour que vous me laissiez partir.

- N'empêche, tu lis dans les pensées et ça, excuse-moi, mais ce n'est pas commun !

- Je ne sais pas comment ça marche. La plupart du temps c'est incontrôlable, je passe près de quelqu'un et j'entends ce qu'il pense. Après il y en a toujours qui pense plus fort que les autres ... – elle darda brutalement son regard vers Zoro – Arrête de me tester ! Je sais que tu penses successivement aux chats, à ton lit douillet, aux algues et enfin au chiffre quatre !

- T'es plutôt doué, sourit le vert.

- Pour moi c'est pas un don, plutôt une connerie qui m'empêche de dormir. D'ailleurs tu devrais peut-être rentrer non ? T'as sûrement une rude journée de pirate demain, tuer des gens, voler des trésors, effrayer la veuve et l'orphelin ...

- Nous ne tuons pas de gens.

- Ah bon, depuis quand les pirates sont des hippies ?

- Je ne suis pas pirate pour déverser le mal dans ce monde, je suis pirate parce que je veux être libre d'aller où je veux et faire ce que je veux. C'était le seul moyen de réaliser mon rêve.

Sans qu'aucun d'entre eux ne le veuille, le rêve du bretteur s'imposa à l'esprit de Lorelei. Et elle vit aussi une partie de son enfance, le drame qu'il a vécu et son ambition qui en découle. Au début il portait le rêve d'une autre, mais à présent il l'a fait sien. Le Chapeau de Paille apparut aussi à plusieurs reprises et Lorelei comprit quelque chose que Zoro lui-même ne soupçonnait pas, même si cela était évident.

- Ta rencontre avec le gamin au Chapeau de Paille est plutôt marrante, j'ai du mal à croire que tu t'es laissé avoir de la sorte, ricana la brune.

- Tu viens de lire dans mes pensées là !? S'indigna Zoro.

- Je te l'ai dit, certains pensent plus fort que d'autre, rétorqua-t-elle, amusée.

- J'ai l'étrange impression d'avoir été comme ... violé !

- Excuse-moi, c'était involontaire ! Pouffa Lorelei en voyant la tête dégoutée de Zoro.

La brune replongea son regard dans la lune, Zoro l'imita en voyant un petit sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres de la jeune femme.

- J'me suis toujours demandé s'y avait quelqu'un qui créchait là-haut, lâcha Zoro.

- Peut-être qu'ils font comme nous, sauf qu'ils regardent la Terre.

- Et puis toutes ces étoiles, comment elles tiennent dans le ciel, est-ce qu'il y a un genre de fil qui les suspend au ciel ? Ou alors un sol qui les maintient ?

- Finalement, t'es plutôt profond comme gars !

Zoro esquissa un petit sourire, c'est vrai qu'il avait toujours cette aura de type dur et bourru, mais il avait un cœur comme tout le monde et ce soir était un des rares moments où il put parler de ce qu'il pense vraiment sans gêne, ni détour. De toute façon, il n'aurait pas pu mentir.

La nuit continuait sa course silencieuse et finalement Zoro décida de rejoindre son équipage. Il suivit la direction indiquée par la jeune femme et arriva rapidement sur la plage de la baie qui abritait le Merry. Il fit signe à Chopper qui était de vigie et se coucha directement dans son hamac. Malgré l'heure tardive, le sommeil le fuit. Il se retourna plusieurs fois, faisant tanguer dangereusement son lit, pas moyen de fermer l'œil. À l'instant où il se retrouvait dans le noir, l'image de Lorelei apparaissait, elle était sympathique, mais quelque chose clochait. Son intuition le taraudait toujours, elle leur voulait quelque chose, quelque chose de plus grand que tout l'or qu'ils avaient amassé.

Lorelei contempla encore les étoiles jusqu'au petit matin, repensant aux paroles de Zoro. Si seulement il savait. Puis elle regarda le Merry flotter tranquillement dans le lagon. Dès que la lune disparut et que le soleil enflamma l'horizon, elle se leva.

* * *

- Q-Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là !

Si elle avait tenu quelque chose dans ses mains, elle l'aurait sûrement lâché sur l'effet de la surprise. En effet, l'équipage pirate qu'elle avait rencontré la veille était tranquillement attablé dans son salon et apparemment, ils l'attendaient. La jolie rousse croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, fière de son plan :

- Notre médecin de bord à un flair exceptionnel, il a suivi ton odeur à la trace, dit-elle. Tu croyais vraiment qu'on allait te laisser partir comme ça ! Tu nous as dupés !

Zoro ne semblait pas les avoir mis au courant de leur rencontre de la nuit dernière.

- Tu sais qu'on a fait le tour du village pour trouver ta maison, mais aucun habitant ne semble te connaître, c'est plutôt louche non ? Continua Nami.

Lorelei ne répondit pas à cette accusation. La navigatrice se renfrogna, de plus en plus énervée par l'attitude de Lorelei qui n'en avait strictement rien à faire de leur menace ou de leur présence. Elle chauffait son dîner, comme si tout était normal. Nami jeta un coup d'œil à Luffy qui se tortillait sur sa chaise, mourant d'excitation. Finalement, le Capitaine ne peut plus se retenir et explosa :

- Ton pouvoir, ton pouvoir !

- Je n'ai pas de pouvoir, j'voulais juste que vous me laissiez tranquille, répondit-elle en se tournant vers eux.

- J'suis sûre que t'as un fruit du démon, remarqua Usopp.

- Ou des jambes supersoniques ! Rajouta Luffy

- Non, je suis juste moi, désolé de vous décevoir !

Arrêtes de nous prendre pour des cons.

Cette remarque du vert la surprise un peu. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir vu un autre homme cette nuit. Finalement, ils se ressemblaient beaucoup tous les deux, feignant d'être ce qu'ils ne sont pas. Voyant qu'elle était peu encline à répondre, Zoro s'énerva un peu :

- Bon les gars, on y va ? Vous voyez bien que c'est que d'la flûte, elle n'a pas de pouvoir. C'est juste une pauvre fille qui ment pour se rendre intéressante. Elle n'a rien de spécial !

Zoro avait prononcé ses mots en la regardant droit dans le fond des yeux, comme un tigre qui terrifiait sa proie par sa simple présence. Elle ne dit rien, restant de marbre pour ne pas montrer que les paroles du vert l'avaient touchée. Plus que tous les ragots, les rumeurs qui circulaient sur elle au village. Plus que n'importe qu'elle mot qu'un humain n'avait jamais prononcé.

- Attends Zoro, elle connait la recette de ses délicieuses boulettes, Lorelei montre-nous comment on fait ! s'exclama Luffy.

- Lorelei-chan, je serais ravi d'apprendre à cuisiner auprès d'une femme si belle que le soleil lui-même en est jaloux !

_Faut toujours qu'il nous foute la honte c't'imbécile de cuistot, il est pathétique !_

Lorelei gloussa à la remarque mentale de Zoro. Le charme particulier des Chapeau de Paille commençait à faire effet sur elle et elle baissa la garde, oubliant un peu la raison première de leur présence ici et aussi la tournure future des événements. La brune soupira, acceptant de se laisser aller pendant quelques heures, pour enfin ne plus se sentir seule.

- Très bien ... Vous avez surement dû en manger au crabe, mais les meilleurs sont fait à partir de truite arc-en-ciel et ... ça tombe bien j'en ai juste sur le feu ! Commença-t-elle en soulevant le couvercle de la casserole.

- Super !

- Alors le premier truc important c'est d'utiliser du bon poisson frais, ceux au crabe sont bons que pour les touristes. Les puristes les aiment seulement avec la truite arc-en-ciel et le deuxième c'est le fromage ! Continua-t-elle en sortant un petit bol de fromage blanc d'un placard.

Elle le plaça sous le nez de Luffy.

- Ça pue !

- C'est ça le truc, plus il empeste, plus il est meilleur et celui-là est tout pile au niveau puanteur.

Luffy mit tout son enthousiasme dans la confection des fameuses boulettes et forcément cela impliquait quelques dommages collatéraux, en effet le pirate cassa plusieurs assiettes, renversa un saladier rempli de farine au sol et toute sorte d'autre chose que la cuisine de Lorelei cauchemarderait. Elle jetait quelque regard à Zoro qui les observait sans un mot, en buvant un énième verre de saké de sa réserve personnelle. Après quelques tentatives ratées, la joyeuse bande réussit à faire cuire une dizaine de boulettes, Luffy posa fièrement leur œuvre sur la table. Nami n'avait rien dit, mais observait minutieusement chaque geste de la jeune femme, chaque détail qui aurait pu l'informer sur un quelconque talent caché.

- Le repas est servi !

Luffy se jeta sur les boulettes et en goba plusieurs, des paillettes scintillaient dans ses yeux.

- C'EST TROP BON ! Vraiment meilleur que ceux d'hier !

Les Chapeau de Paille restèrent encore plusieurs heures, Lorelei se surprit à rire aux histoires fumeuses d'Usopp et aux conneries de Luffy et Chopper qui avaient improvisés un concours de mangeur de boulettes. Finalement, ils quittèrent la chaumière de Lorelei, malgré les protestations de Nami qui n'avait eu aucune réponse à ses questions.

- Hé Zoro, magne-toi où tu vas te perdre ! Cria Chopper.

- J'arrive ...

* * *

La lune descendait sur l'horizon alors que la lumière du jour faisait sa timide apparition à l'est. Lorelei regarda la marée se retirer doucement part la fenêtre de sa maison et décida que c'était le bon moment. Elle sortit et marcha un peu dans la forêt jusqu'à une petite caverne au bord des falaises. Elle y entra, et s'assit au bord de l'eau cristalline qui stagnait au centre de la grotte. L'eau était si claire qu'on y voyait le fond sans aucun mal. Elle y trempa d'abord sa main, l'eau n'était plus salée, il n'y avait aucun risque. Elle plongea dans l'eau cristalline après avoir retiré ses vêtements et soupira alors qu'elle refaisait surface. Elle se laissa flotter quelques minutes sur le dos, fixant les stalactites au plafond de la grotte. Son esprit divagua et elle repensa immédiatement à Zoro et ses amis qui avaient investi sa maison. Ils étaient plutôt marrants. Elle plongea dans l'eau pour se remettre les idées en place, elle ne devait pas s'attacher à eux. Elle s'engouffra dans les profondeurs du lac, là tout au fond, il y avait une montagne de crâne humain plus ou moins abîmé. Lorelei en prit un dans ses mains et le regarda avec tristesse. Il était moins abîmé que les autres, parce qu'il était là depuis moins longtemps. C'était sa dernière victime.

* * *

Le soir suivant, Lorelei contemplait encore le ciel nocturne dans la fraîcheur de la nuit. Elle laissait le vent soulever les voilages de son jupon et ébouriffer ses cheveux, profitant de sa douce caresse. Soudain, à pas de loup, elle vit Zoro s'approcher d'elle. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu venir, trop accaparée par ses propres pensées.

- Encore une envie pressante ? lança-t-elle.

Il se contenta d'un petit sourire amusé et s'assit juste à côté d'elle. Elle s'écarta un peu de lui, ce qui n'échappa pas à l'esprit aiguisé du bretteur.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes ce soir ?

- Ma cabine est un peu étroite en ce moment, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air.

- Oh, je vois pour un homme qui se dit libre, c'est assez paradoxal

- Les ronflements insupportables d'Usopp ruinent ma liberté. Pour Nami, je suis –

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il voulait s'excuser auprès d'elle, c'était quand même elle qui avait pénétré leur bateau dans un but toujours très obscur. Mais c'était plus fort que lui.

- Laisse tomber, tu ne me dois rien. Et puis j'ai toujours trouvé que la curiosité était une des choses les plus importantes.

- Alors pourquoi tu ne réponds pas à nos interrogations ?

- Vous saurez bien assez tôt.

- Tu pourrais me le dire maintenant, tenta le vert.

- Tu devrais arrêter de venir me voir la nuit. Ça vaudrait mieux pour tout le monde, toi comme moi.

Lorelei voulut se lever, mais Zoro lui prit le bras. Pris d'un mouvement de panique, elle arracha violemment son bras de l'entrave du vert, celui-ci ne soupçonna pas qu'elle était capable d'une telle force. Elle se tint l'avant-bras et si ces yeux pouvaient envoyer des couteaux le vert serait transpercé de toute part. Lorelei le laissa seule et s'enferma dans sa maison. Zoro soupira, déconcerté et se dirigea à nouveau vers le Merry. Il effleura le bout de ses doigts pour encore sentir encore le contact de la peau de la brune. Il n'avait jamais rien expérimenté de tel, une peau humide et un peu rugueuse. Elle dansait derrière les brouillards, faisant un pas en avant, deux pas en arrière. Faisant croire qu'elle se dévoile, qu'elle devient accessible alors que le mystère qui l'entourait s'épaississait. Il entra dans la cabine des garçons sous le regard intrigué de Robin.

* * *

**Hello everybody ! **

**Me voilà de retour avec le chapitre number two ! Je suis en vacance jusqu'à la rentrée prochaine, alors j'aurais plus de temps pour pondre la suite de l'histoire ! J'sais plus si je l'ai déjà dit mais elle ne sera pas très longue, moins de dix chapitres.**

**Voilà, voilà j'espère que ça vous plaît toujours et que vous serez au rendez-vous, on va passer une super été ensemble ! YEAH ! **

**Une dernière petite chose vraiment insignifiante pour vous mais très importante pour moi, vous imaginez pas ma joie de voir vos petites reviews dans ma boîtes mail. Ce qui est bien avec les reviews, c'est qu'on peut manger autant qu'on veux, on grossit pas d'un gramme. **

**A très vite ! **


	3. Chapter 3

_**3.**_

Le sommeil fuyait le bretteur ces derniers temps, des tonnes de question assaillaient son pauvre esprit et toutes concernaient une certaine brune aux yeux céruléens. Le soleil venait à peine de se lever et l'air était encore bien frais. Le Merry baignait tranquillement dans un silence agréable, les pirates n'étaient pas vraiment du matin, enfin pas ce genre de matin-là. Après s'être débattu avec la machine à café, Zoro se posa derrière la table à manger et regarda distraitement la fumée s'échapper de sa tasse. La danse voluptueuse de la vapeur l'hypnotisa tellement qui n'entendit pas la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrir.

- Bonjour Zoro, tu es bien matinal, sourit Robin.

La mystérieuse archéologue s'assit en face de lui après s'être servi une bonne tasse de caféine.

- Salut, grommela-t-il

Robin sourit, apparemment sa nuit avait été courte au vue de l'heure à laquelle il était revenu de son escapade nocturne. Elle décida de tirer cette histoire au clair :

- Bien dormis ? Commença-t-elle.

- Pas vraiment, non.

- C'est étrange, d'habitude tu es le champion de la sieste, piqua-t-elle.

- J'n'arrête pas de ruminer ces derniers temps, c'est chiant et ça m'empêche de m'endormir, répondit-il sur un ton monocorde.

- Est-ce que la jolie Lorelei aurait quelque chose à voir là-dedans ?

Ses yeux s'agrandirent et il fixa Robin comme si elle avait découvert son secret le plus intime. Elle le faisait toujours flipper, avec son incroyable perspicacité, il se sentait à poil devant elle. Il se renfrogna un peu, il se faisait toujours avoir par les femmes alors au point où il en était, autant jouer franc jeu :

- Ca se pourrait bien, murmura-t-il.

Son sourire s'agrandit de plus belle.

- C'est vrai qu'elle est plutôt mystérieuse et c'est une belle femme.

- Ouais, éluda le vert. T'en pense quoi ?

- Qu'on devrait se méfier. Vraiment. Elle ne semble pas du tout être impressionnée par des pirates, ce qu'elle cache ne doit pas être anodin.

- Clairement. En plus elle …non rien, c'est pas important.

Le vert venait de mentir à l'un de ses compagnons, par omission certes mais un mensonge quand même, ce qui n'échappa pas à Robin. Avant il n'avait aucun secret pour eux, mais il ne voulait simplement pas partager ce truc qu'ils avaient, rien que tous les deux. Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant Zoro de plus en plus mal à l'aise devant elle.

- J'ai acheté plusieurs livres sur l'histoire de l'île de Serea au marché et j'y ai trouvé des choses intéressantes. Apparemment, les anciens de cette île avaient beaucoup de croyances païennes. Une a particulièrement attiré mon attention, elle parlait d'un genre de dieu perfide des eaux, qui prenait l'âme des gens mourants.

- Tu crois que Lorelei a quelque chose à voir avec ce type ? Putain, ça craint …

- Ce ne sont que des légendes, Zoro. Je ne crois pas qu'il faut prendre au sérieux ce genre de texte, ils sont très romancés.

- Tu sais, depuis que j'ai rejoint Luffy, j'ai vu des tas de trucs de dingue, comme des dinosaures ou des géants ! Alors elle pourrait bien être une licorne sous forme humaine qui chie des lingots d'ors que ça m'étonnerait qu'à moitié !

Robin ne put s'empêcher de ricaner, mais le vert avait raison. Le monde est vaste et incompris, elle avait tort de sous-estimer un tel texte, même s'il avait été rédigé il y a des décennies par des inconnus. Elle porta à ses lèvres sa tasse de café tiède et en but une grande gorgée.

- Sinon, tu penses quoi d'elle, physiquement parlant ? lança-t-elle soudainement.

Zoro se raidit. Parler de ses préférences en matière de femme avec Robin était bien la dernière chose qu'il pensait faire.

- Sérieux, là ? On est en train de parler de mes attirances !?

- Eh bien pourquoi pas ? Ça te dérange tant que ça ?

- Non … c'est juste … super étrange.

- Alors ?

- Ouais, elle est pas mal.

Robin lui lança un sourire entendu, alors qu'il se leva pour mettre sa tasse dans l'évier. Tout l'équipage le savait, Zoro n'était pas le plus fort pour parler sentiment, alors ce simple 'elle est pas mal' montrait bien que le vert, était loin d'être indifférent à ses charmes. Et même s'il ne l'avait clairement pas dit, Robin savait à présent que le vert avait passé les deux dernières nuits en sa compagnie.

* * *

Lorelei se tenait dans la petite grotte en bas des falaises. Ses pieds nus trempaient dans l'eau et elle fixait inlassablement la surface impassible et cristalline. Ses pensées la tourmentaient depuis le lever du jour. Elle était fatiguée d'être là, étouffée par ses anciennes craintes. Elle aimerait tant que tout cela s'arrête, et pour de bon car sa présence dans son esprit persistait à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit. Il n'y aura jamais assez de temps pour effacer tout ce qu'elle a fait. Jamais. Pendant toutes ces années, elle l'avait accepté sans broncher, mais maintenant la donne avait changé. A cause d'eux.

Elle secoua la tête vivement alors que l'image du vert lui vint encore en mémoire. Soudain l'eau qui était si calme se mit à s'agiter, bouillonnante, sous l'effet des rayons du soleil qui entrèrent dans la grotte. Quand l'eau redevint calme, elle approcha sa main tremblante de la surface. Au moment même où les premières gouttes d'eau la touchèrent, elle fut prise d'un horrible mal, comme si elle plongea sa main dans la lave. La douleur s'empara de tous son corps, la faisant trembler violemment. Ses veines se remplirent d'une lave incandescente qui lui carbonisait tous ses organes. Les larmes finirent par s'échapper de ses yeux bleus et elle retira sa main. Là où l'eau l'avait touchée, restait des stigmates rouges violacées comme une brûlure par acide, elle regarda longuement sa main et les cicatrices que l'eau y avait laissé. Le stade de l'avertissement était dépassé depuis longtemps, elle avait trop joué. Elle n'avait plus le choix. Elle essuya les dernières gouttes de sa main tuméfiée pour stopper la douleur.

- Il est temps d'agir, murmura-t-elle en sortant une petite dague acérée de son jupon.

* * *

- Si on explorait vraiment cette île ? S'enthousiasma Luffy.

En ce début d'après-midi, l'équipage était en pleine forme et la soif d'aventure du Capitaine loin d'être rassasiée. Zoro dormait tranquillement sur le banc, trouvant enfin le repos après la nuit mouvementée qu'il avait passé. Robin acquiesça, voulant élucider quelques points qu'elle avait lus dans ses livres. Les autres ne s'y opposèrent pas et finalement tout l'équipage partit joyeusement vers le centre de l'île. Luffy s'émerveillait toute les trente secondes en voyant une pierre ou un arbre à la forme étrange, il avait réussi à emporter son attirail pour insectes malgré la colère de Nami et celui-ci était déjà rempli d'insectes multicolores. Ils quittèrent la forêt en fin d'après-midi et devant eux se dressait un immense volcan qu'ils n'avaient pas vu depuis la mer. Alors que les autres se demandaient s'ils pouvaient arriver au sommet avant la nuit, Luffy avait déjà entamé la monté du pic.

Les Chapeau de Paille arrivèrent en haut du volcan et profitèrent de la vue. Le soleil se couchait et ils regardaient le monde s'incliner. Puis ils reprirent leur aventure, en s'approchant du cratère et ce qu'il y avait au fond les étonnèrent tous. En effet, alors qu'ils s'attendaient à voir de la lave brûlante ou de la lave figée, à la place il y avait un lac translucide. L'eau était aussi bleue que le ciel.

- Regardez, y'a de l'eau au fond ! C'est normal ça ? demanda Chopper.

- Eh bien, en temps normal, même éteint, un volcan à de la lave en son centre, informa Robin

- C'est peut-être la mer qui s'est infiltré jusqu'à ici, continua le jeune renne

- Cela voudrait dire qu'il y a une entré au pied du volcan et près de la mer !

- Génial, s'exclama le docteur.

Usopp n'écoutait que partiellement leur conversation, quelque chose au fond de l'eau avait attiré son attention. Quelque chose qui brillait intensément, il plaça ses lunettes sur ses yeux :

- Oï, les gars ! Vous ne me croirez jamais !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? fit Luffy en déboulant près du tireur.

- Je vois … des maisons ! Plein de maisons au fond de l'eau, elles sont blanches et on dirait qu'elles sont faîtes de pierre.

Robin tiqua et s'approcha du tireur, elle fit apparaître une longue chaîne de main et un œil sur la dernière.

- Le long-nez a raison je les voies également. On dirait une très vieille ville abandonnée.

Au fond du volcan, à plusieurs mètres de profondeur, se tenait une vieille ville aux pierres érodées par l'eau dans laquelle elle se trouvait. L'incroyable transparence de l'eau rendait les ruines parfaitement visibles avec des jumelles. Robin voyait même ce qui semblait être des routes pavées et une des maisons avait un toit pointu qui lui fit immédiatement penser à une église. Tous les Chapeau de Paille s'approchèrent du cratère :

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout au milieu d'un volcan ! S'étonna Zoro.

- Là est toute la question, murmura Robin, absorbée par cette découverte

- Faut descendre et trouver l'entrée du bas ! Finalement cette île est trop cool ! S'exclama Luffy qui se pencha dans le cratère, laissant pendre son chapeau dans le vide.

- L'accès n'est pas garanti, remarqua Usopp en scrutant les horizons avec ses lunettes.

- Oui, c'est sûrement des galeries immergées.

- Si on retient notre respiration, ça devrait le faire non ? lança Zoro.

- T'es vraiment con, marimo ! Robin-chan, voulait dire que ces souterrains sont sûrement hors d'accès, piqua Sanji en lui soufflant la fumée de sa cigarette dans les yeux.

- C'est toi l'con, pourquoi tu m'insultes gratuitement ! Aboya le vert.

- Parce que tu n'sers à rien avec tes remarques moisies !

- Sérieux, tu m'soules, j'me casse, fit Zoro, n'ayant pas envie de se battre contre le cuistot.

- Ouais ça c'est ça nous fera des vacances !

- C'est quoi ton problème à la fin ? cria-t-il en se retournant vivement. T'es vraiment insupportable en ce moment, enfin j'veux dire plus que d'habitude. Je suis sûre que tu m'en veux parce que Lorelei te trouve débile

- Ne-ne prononce pas son nom, tu le salis avec ta bouche ! Et puis qu'est-ce que t'en sait, t'es un homme des cavernes avec les femmes !

- Répète un peu, Ero-cook de mes deux ! Pour une fois qu'une nana t'es inaccessible tu fais moins le fière ! Siffla-t-il en lui empoignant le col.

- La ferme, tu crois que t'as tes chances ? Avec ta tête de serial killer et tes cheveux verts ? Même la plus désespérée des femmes ne voudrait pas de toi !

- Oh là ! On se calme, vous deux ! Qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend ? fit Nami en les séparant

- Rien, on discute c'est tout, siffla Zoro en relâchant le col de Sanji. Je vais faire un tour, besoin d'air.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend à Zoro ces derniers temps, il est bizarre, murmura Nami

* * *

Zoro descendait les pentes du volcan, les mains dans les poches en ruminant les paroles de Sanji. Même s'il ne l'avouera jamais, ce coup-ci les mots du blond l'avait quand même un peu touché. Sans le vouloir, ses pas le guidèrent tout droit devant la maison de Lorelei. Il hésita entre faire son entré directement ou frapper comme les gens normaux. Finalement il entre avec la brutalité qui le caractérisait. A l'intérieur il vit Lorelei assise derrière sa table et quand elle aperçut le vert, elle cacha quelque chose rapidement dans son jupon.

- Bienvenue à la maison ! lança-t-elle sarcastique

- Euh …

- On dirait qu'on est un vieux couple, toi qui rentre du travail et moi qui te prépare de bon petit plat, continua-t-elle non sans ironie.

- Dis pas des trucs comme ça s'il te plaît, souffla-t-il en s'asseyant autour de la table.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'amène dans ce cas ?

- … On est allé sur le volcan avec les autres …

Les yeux de la brune s'écarquillèrent un peu, essayant de contenir son agacement. Mais Zoro le remarque immédiatement :

- T'es au courant de quelque chose, continua-t-il.

- Cette île est juste un énorme tas de lave refroidie, c'est pour ça que le Log ne la détecte pas. Quant au volcan, les anciens racontent, qu'il y a longtemps, un village de pierres blanches trônait au sommet du volcan qui avait donné naissance à l'île. Le climat n'était pas aussi clément à l'époque et des décennies de pluies ont creusés le toit du volcan, faisant sombrer le village en son centre, sous l'eau.

- Et qu'est-ce que sont devenus les gens qui vivaient là-bas ?

- Tous les royaumes disparaissent un jour, mon petit bretteur. Tout comme les rois.

- Robin m'a parlé d'un certain 'dieux perfide des eaux', ça t'dit quelque chose ?

Lorelei se raidit subitement à l'entente de ce nom. Zoro semblait avoir touché un point sensible.

- J'en déjà bien assez dis. Et tu ne veux pas me faire croire que vous êtes allez sur ce volcan par hasard !

- Pourquoi, on aurait dû y trouver quelque chose d'important ?

Lorelei se leva, elle n'aimait pas cette conversation, elle se sentait acculée par Zoro. Elle ne menait plus la danse et cela la gênait vraiment. Zoro lui attrapa le bras. Il testa encore sa peau si particulière, froide et humide. Et il vit sa main aussi.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? demanda-t-il subitement inquiet.

- Rien, sors d'ici s'il te plaît. J'ai besoin d'être seule.

- Dans tes rêves ! Ça à l'air plutôt grave, on devrait le montrer à Chopper, continua-t-il en passant ses doigts sur les arabesques brûlées.

Lorelei grogna à cause de la douleur et arracha sa main de celle de Zoro avec violence. Le vert, plutôt surpris, ne dis rien alors qu'elle fixait ses pieds, cachant sa main dans l'autre.

- Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que tu es en train de faire, mon petit bretteur … murmura-t-elle d'une voix sombre.

- Quoi ?

- Je t'ai dit de ne plus venir me voir ! Bordel, pourquoi tu n'm'as pas écoutée ! Continua-t-elle, la voix étranglée.

- J-J 'en sais rien, c'est plus fort que moi. Ça n'me déplaît pas … d'être … avec … toi.

- TU N'AS PAS LE DROIT DE M'FAIRE CA, MERDE !

Zoro recula d'un pas, surpris. Elle avait hurlé ces mots tellement fort et avec tellement de conviction que le pauvre cœur inexpérimenté du vert manqua un battement. C'est vrai que Zoro ne s'attendait pas une déclaration romantique et enflammé mais il ne pensait pas non plus qu'elle allait hurler ainsi. Elle serra intensément ses poings, faisant blanchir ses articulations. Il voyait tous son corps être pris d'incontrôlable soubresaut. Il fit un pas vers elle :

- NE M'APPROCHE PAS ! Ne m'approche pas, s'il te plaît …

- Je ne comprends pas, Lorelei qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive à la fin ?

- T'es vraiment con si tu n'as toujours pas compris ! Pesta-t-elle, les mâchoires serrées.

Sa voix était dure comme la pierre, elle le regardait droit dans les yeux. Il se sentait transpercé de l'intérieur. Le bleu si paisible de ces yeux était devenu tempétueux, remplis de haine. Zoro déglutit bruyamment, c'est comme s'il y avait une inconnue juste devant lui.

- Pourquoi tu crois que je suis venue sur votre bateau ! Pourquoi je peux lire dans tes pensées, pourquoi je nage si vite sous l'eau ! Le dieu des eaux … T'as pas encore fait le rapprochement !?

- N-Non …

Zoro ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait, il savait juste que là Lorelei craquait complètement et qu'elle l'engueulait comme du poisson pourri. Il ressentait tellement d'haine et de mépris dans ses mots que ça lui donnait la gerbe. Les mots que Sanji lui avait dits il y a quelque temps n'étaient rien à côté de ceux-là.

- Alors vous ne méritez pas que je vous le dise, murmura-t-elle.

Zoro était complètement pommé, il ne comprenait pas ses sous-entendu, ni pourquoi elle était entrée dans un tel état de colère. Elle était immobile devant lui, les yeux rivés au sol. Le vert ne savait pas trop quoi faire, déjà mal à l'aise avec ses propres émotions, il ne savait pas du tout comment gérer celles des autres et par-dessous tout quand cela concernait Lorelei. Elle agissait comme un catalyseur sur son cerveau, tout se retrouvait décuplé en sa présence. La voix sombre de la brune le tira des ses pensées :

- Pourquoi tu ne me déteste pas ?

- Je n'ai aucune raison de le faire, tu ne nous a rien fait.

- Déteste-moi, je vais te faire souffrir, vous faire souffrir. Dis-moi que tu me déteste …

- Lorelei, parles à la fin ! Dis-moi ce qu'il y a ?

Elle releva les yeux vers lui et Zoro se raidit quand il les vit humides. Mais elle parla sans qu'aucune émotion n'influence sa voix :

- Je dois tuer l'un d'entre vous, Zoro. Je n'ai pas le choix.

- Hein ?

- Si je ne le fait pas, c'est moi qui mourrai.

Les derniers mots qu'elle prononça résonnèrent dans la tête de Zoro, devenant à chaque fois plus atroce. Tout ça n'avait aucun sens, ce n'était pas possible, improbable. Pourquoi leur passage sur cette île devait prendre des allures de psychodrame ! Pourquoi la seule femme qui trouvait intérêt à ses yeux était en réalité une menace pour ses amis, elle était drôle et espiègle, pleine de charme et de sensibilité. Pourquoi son cœur était déchiré entre elle et ses amis ?

* * *

Le reste des Chapeau de Paille se trouvait sur la plage, bien décidé à trouver cette fameuse entrée. Ils étaient tous aux aguets quand Luffy trouva une grotte au bord de la falaise :

- Les gars, j'ai trouvé !

Ils entrèrent dans la grotte et la Lune éclairait faiblement une eau aussi claire que celle du volcan.

- Un cénote*, intéressant, marmonna Robin.

- C'est quoi un cénote, Robin, demanda Usopp.

- Dans certaine culture très ancienne, on utilisait ce genre d'endroit pour communiquer avec les Dieux. Les eaux y sont tellement claires qu'on disait que le reflet des Dieux y apparaissait dans certaines conditions.

- Waouh, trop cool. Ça donne envie de plonger dedans, s'extasia Luffy, rêveur.

- A ta place, j'éviterais Capitaine, tu t'exposerais à une horrible malédiction.

L'équipage sortit de la grotte, électrisé par tous ses mystères. La nuit était bien avancée et ils prirent le chemin du retour vers la plage et le Merry. Ils croisèrent Zoro en chemin qui avait une horrible tête et qui rengainait un de ses sabres.

- Zoro, t'es sûr que ça va ? demanda Chopper, voyant le visage de déterré qu'il affichait.

- Ouais, tout va bien.

* * *

**Hello ! **

**Comment vous allez bien ? Alors un cénote * c'est une genre de grotte qui contient une eau douce incroyablement pure et transparente, on les trouve en Amérique du Sud, notamment au Yucatan et les Incas pensaient que c'était un moyen de communiquer avec les dieux par l'intermédiaire de sacrifice. Cette info doit sûrement bien vous informer sur Lorelei. En tout cas certains d'autre vous sont hyper perspicace ! **

**Dans ce chapitre Zoro est un peu guimauve et mou mais il va se rattraper au chapitre suivant, vous en faîtes pas !**

**Voilà, n'oubliez pas que l'auteur de fanfiction est une espèce rare qui vit dans une niche écologique fragile car il se nourrit exclusivement de reviews ! Les dîtes reviews sont produites par une autre espèce tout aussi formidable et prodigieuse qu'est le lecteur ! Tous les eux vivent dans une parfaite symbiose !**

**Alors soyez cool, ne tuez pas les animaux en danger !**

**PS : Bonne courage à tout les lecteurs qui révisent un exam ! **

**A trèèèès vite !**


	4. Chapter 4

_**4.**_

_Quelque temps plus tôt, dans la maison de Lorelei :_

Ils se fixaient, en chien de faïence, comme dans ces vieux westerns où les deux rivaux sont prêts à tirer à chaque seconde. Zoro avait la mâchoire serré et le regard dur, il dégaina ses sabres, le frottement des lames sur leur fourreau faisant un bruit sinistre. Lorelei était nonchalamment adossée au mur, avec un air désabusé. Ils n'avaient rien dit depuis plusieurs minutes, le bretteur ne savaient pas comment gérer cette information et Lorelei s'impatientait de plus en plus. Finalement c'est le pirate qui débloqua la conservation :

- Je ne comprends pas, c'est impossible !

- Peu de choses sont impossible dans ce monde, tout ce que je viens de te dire est la stricte vérité, répondit elle.

- Mais pourquoi nous ! Je pensais que …

- Que quoi ? Qu'on aurait pu être les meilleurs amis du monde, que j'aurais rejoint votre équipage et qu'on aurait parcouru les océans ensemble main dans la main !? C'que tu peux être naïf …

Il laissa échapper un grognement entre ses dents serrées. Le chaos qui régnait dans son esprit laissait peu à peu la place à la colère et l'incompréhension. Elle était devenue si arrogante et méprisante que ça lui donnait des frissons. Néanmoins, une partie de lui ne pouvait pas accepter la situation, quelque chose au fond de lui continuait à espérer :

_C'est impossible, c'est forcément une blague !_

Lorelei esquissa un sourire en entendant les pensées du bretteur :

- Non, c'n'est pas une blague, la mort est une maitresse capricieuse !

Zoro avait réussi à ordonner un peu ses idées, il décida d'ignorer la petite voix qui gémissait depuis ses entrailles et d'écouter sa raison qui le sommait de mettre fin à cette histoire pour ses compagnons. Il n'avait pas le droit d'être égoïste. Il se précipita vers elle, ses trois sabres près à découper chaque millimètre de la pièce, Lorelei n'avait pas bougé d'un iota et regarda le manège de Zoro, toujours figée dans son masque d'impassibilité. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à fondre sur elle, la brune stoppa les deux sabres du vert avec ses mains, la troisième lame s'arrêtant à quelque centimètre de son visage. Elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens et Zoro déglutit pour réprimer la chaleur qui montait au creux de ses reins. Il lui offrit un sourire digne des plus grands psychopathes de la planète et repoussa ses sabres avec force, se moquant de douleur des lames sur sa peau et des quelques gouttes de sang qui filaient sur ses poignets. Il fit une pirouette pour s'éloigner d'elle.

- Tout ce que tu tentera n'y changera rien, mon petit bretteur. Tu devrais retrouver ton équipage et profiter d'eux.

- Tch, n'me prend pas pour un imbécile ! Tu crois vraiment que j'vais retourner sur le bateau et attendre sagement que tu viennes zigouiller l'un d'entre nous !?

- C'est une bonne alternative, pour moi en tout cas !

La colère de Zoro monta d'un cran, il n'y avait plus aucun autre sentiment à présent. Juste de la colère. Il se précipita vers elle en hurlant de rage, elle soupira et esquiva la fureur du vert au dernier moment d'un simple pas habile sur le côté. Alors qu'elle était derrière lui, elle sortit une dague de son jupon et Zoro sentit la piqure de l'acier sur sa nuque.

- Tu ne comprends pas que tu n'as aucune chance, murmura-t-elle juste au creux de son oreille.

Zoro réprima un frisson et s'extirpa du joug de la brune grâce à une roulade sur le côté.

- ABANDONNE !

- Quoi ! Tu plaisantes, j'espère ! Je t'aime bien Zoro. Vraiment. La responsabilité qui m'incombe n'a jamais été aussi lourde que depuis que je t'ai rencontré. Et comme je te l'ai dit avant, tout aurait été plus simple si tu m'avais détesté. Mais ne rêve pas, je ne sacrifierais pas ma vie pour celle d'inconnus !

Lorelei était consciente de la force de Zoro. Ses mouvements étaient fluides et incisifs, il aurait très bien pu la tuer le jour où elle est montée sur le bateau. Elle savait aussi que ses doigts trembleraient au moment fatidique, alors elle avait jeté son dévolu sur une cible plus évidente.

- Je te le répète, profite de tes amis.

- C'est qui ?

- Je pensais au Long-nez, dit-elle comme si la situation était banale

- Usopp !

- C'est ça …

- Pourquoi lui ?

- Pourquoi pas …

- Arrête d'éluder mes questions et réponds merde !

- Ne t'énerve pas comme ça, ça ne changera rien !

- Finalement t'as raison, j'ai aucun mal à te détester maintenant, t'es contente ! Pesta Zoro d'une voix agressive. J'vais te découper en petits morceaux

Elle ne put retenir un rire gras qui énerva encore plus le bretteur. Il serrait ses sabres si forts que ses mains en devenaient rouges.

- Pourquoi tu nous as bercés d'illusion ? Pourquoi tu nous as fait croire que tu étais quelqu'un de bien, bordel ?

- Tu t'es fait des films tout seul, mon petit bretteur. Je me suis contenté d'être moi-même. Je t'ai dit de ne plus venir ! Mais tu es trop fière pour écouter les autres, hein ? … Alors ne te plains pas d'une situation que tu as toi-même provoquée !

Zoro ne dit plus rien, elle venait de lui clouer le bec. Il sentit la culpabilité jaillir dans son ventre comme un torrent de lave. Tous les sentiments qu'il avait ignorés, toutes les voix qui lui disaient qu'elle était louche, qu'il y avait un problème, tout lui revenait en pleine face comme une grosse gifle. Zoro ne voulait même plus comprendre, ni savoir, il pensait simplement aux conséquences de tout ça : à la réaction de Luffy, à Usopp, est-ce qu'ils en leur voudraient ? Est-ce qu'il allait perdre sa seule famille, ses amis ?

- Allez, retourne sur ton bateau et serre ton ami dans tes bras, c'est ce qu'il y de mieux à faire, lança-t-elle.

Le bretteur hésita quelques instants et décida de tenter une dernière chose contre elle. Il courra vers elle, ses sabres tendus devant lui. Durant sa course, il renversa un vase et Lorelei vit l'eau la toucher sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire. Quelques gouttes tombèrent sur ses jambes et la même douleur s'empara de son sang. Elle s'écroula sur le sol et massait sa jambe brûlante, l'eau laissant déjà des traces comme un fer incandescent. Zoro laissa pendre ses sabres, tout penaud, il ne l'avait même pas touché, qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ? Il vit le vase brisé, peut-être qu'un morceau de verre l'avait blessée. Puis il regarda sa jambe et remarqua les mêmes cicatrices que sur sa main.

Alors qu'elle était toujours accroupie, elle leva des yeux sombres vers Zoro. Le vert fit un pas en arrière. Une aura effrayante entourait tout son corps.

- Sors d'ici. _Immédiatement_.

Sa voix grondait comme le tonnerre, elle le regardait avec tant de mépris que Zoro sentit ses boyaux se tordre. Ça lui faisait tellement mal. Elle se releva, tremblante de rage et saisit ferment la garde de sa dague.

- Attends !

- J'ai dit : SORS D'ICI !

La fine lame d'acier fendit l'air à une vitesse folle et Zoro l'évita in extremis en se précipitant vers le sol. La dague se planta dans le mur, juste derrière la tête de Zoro. Le vert se releva, devant lui Lorelei haletait, épuisée par sa colère. Il voyait ses mains trembler et sa mâchoire se serrer.

- Sors d'ici avant que je te tues, espèce d'abruti ! Je n'hésiterai pas une seule seconde.

- Alors fais-le, je préfère que ce soit moi plutôt qu'Usopp !

Lorelei fut surprise de sa réponse, mais ne se démonta pas un seul instant. Elle avança vers lui, le bruit de ses pas résonnaient dans la petite maison, Zoro verrouilla son esprit sur elle, l'attendant de pied ferme. Elle sortit une deuxième dague de son jupon et se jeta sur Zoro. Le vert n'eut aucun mal à parer son premier coup, mais alors qu'il bloquait sa dague, elle posa sa main sur son cou. Il ne sentit qu'une infime pression alors que tout son corps s'engourdissait au fur et à mesure. Sa vision se brouilla, les sons devinrent diffus comme s'il était plongé dans l'eau, il la vit lui sourire tristement alors que sa tête heurta le sol. Il fixa quelque instant le plafond avant qu'un voile noir se pose sur ses yeux.

Quelque temps après Zoro rouvrit les yeux. Sa tête était lourde et douloureuse, il se releva doucement pour évier un vertige. Il était toujours dans la maison de Lorelei mais celle-ci avait disparu. Le bretteur pesta, il n'avait plus aucun moyen de l'intercepter maintenant. Comment avait-elle put lui faire perdre conscience avec une simple pression sur sa peau ? Il passa une main dans son cou et sentit une douleur là où elle avait appuyé. Zoro se releva finalement et repris ses sabres.

Il était bien décidé à s'occuper lui-même de cette affaire, sans en parler aux autres. C'était de sa faute. Il retourna vers le bateau, les autres le croisèrent en chemin qui avait une horrible tête et qui rengainait un de ses sabres.

- Zoro, t'es sûr que ça va ? demanda Chopper, voyant le visage de déterré qu'il affichait.

- Ouais, tout va bien.

* * *

- Les gars, on part ce soir ! s'exclama Luffy.

L'ensemble de l'équipage était réunis autour de la table du petit-déjeuner, Zoro ouvrit immédiatement les yeux suite à cette annonce, un énorme sentiment de soulagement l'envahi. Les autres pensèrent déjà aux nouvelles aventures qui se profilaient alors que Nami lisait attentivement la dépêche du jour. Elle posa le journal sur la table :

- Désolé, Luffy. On prévoit une grosse masse d'air de basse pression pour ce soir.

- Et alors ? dit Luffy en mordant dans son bacon.

- Ca veut dire que cette masse d'air va rencontrer le système de haute pression dans lequel on se trouve actuellement, soupira Nami.

- …

- Une tempête est prévue pour ce soir ! Sérieusement comment un type comme toi a pu devenir pirate !

- Elle sera violente, Nami-chan ? demanda Sanji en posant la cafetière pleine.

- Sûrement. Il y a un microclimat sur cette île, les pressions y sont très haute, du coup il fait plutôt beau. Mais la perturbation qui arrive pourrait bien les faire chuter, provoquant un cyclone. Je pense à un de catégorie 1.

- Partons maintenant dans ce cas, lança Zoro qui s'était complétement réveillé.

- On n'a pas assez de vivres pour aller jusqu'à la prochaine île. D'après Nami-san, il nous faudra une semaine pour l'atteindre et il reste tout juste de quoi dîner, expliqua Sanji.

- Bon, on part demain alors, conclu Luffy.

- J'irais faire un tour au marché dans ce-cas, continua Sanji.

- Je t'accompagne, Sanji, j'ai vu plusieurs livres que j'aimerais me procurer, ajouta Robin.

- Une escapade, juste Robin-chan et moi, main dans la main entre les étales du marché, quoi de plus romantique ! S'emballa Sanji

- J'viens avec.

- Quoi ! Pourquoi tu t'incrustes saleté de marimo fermenté !

Zoro ignora totalement les protestations de Sanji et suivi Robin ainsi que Chopper qui avait aussi décidé de venir, Sanji finit par rejoindre la joyeuse bande, direction le marché de Serea. Nami, Usopp et Luffy restèrent sur le bateau :

- Dîtes, vous ne le trouvez pas bizarre Zoro en ce moment ? lança Usopp.

- Il a l'air … distrait, répondit Nami en rédigeant le carnet de bord.

- Distant surtout ! Par moment il semble gêné en notre présence, continua le canonnier. T'as rien remarqué Luffy ?

- Depuis qu'on a rencontré Lorelei en y pensant bien, rétorqua Nami.

- Bah on l'a vu qu'une fois cette fille, c'est vrai qu'elle était plutôt sympa et tout … dit Luffy.

- _Nous_ l'avons vu qu'une fois, mais qui te dit que lui n'est pas allé la voir sans nous ! Je l'ai entendu plusieurs fois quitter le dortoir la nuit, remarqua Usopp.

- Il se passe peut-être quelque chose entre eux … murmura Nami.

- Attends ! On parle bien de Zoro la ? Notre Zoro ! Le mec qui fait que dormir et soulever de la fonte ! Ça m'étonnerait qui sache draguer une fille ! Ricana Usopp en imaginant Zoro avec un bouquet de fleur et une voix mielleuse.

- Il n'a pas tort ! s'exclama Luffy en se faisant les mêmes films.

- Ce que vous pouvez être débile par moment ! Soupira Nami. Zoro est un homme comme tout le monde et croyez-moi, il est le type d'homme de beaucoup de femme, continua-t-elle le plus sérieusement du monde.

Luffy et Usopp échangèrent quelques regards puis explosèrent de rire. Nami se frotta l'arête du nez, et se replongea dans le carnet de bord pendant que Luffy et Usopp se lançaient dans des imitations du bretteur. Nami ne resta pas indifférente aux gesticulations de ses deux compagnons et fini par rigoler discrètement.

La journée passa bien vite, le groupe qui était partie au marché revint au crépuscule les bras chargés de provisions en tout genre. L'atmosphère était lourde à présent et le vent chaud, le Merry tanguait de plus en plus violemment sous l'effet de la houle.

- Qui est de vigie se soir ? demanda Chopper.

- Usopp, c'est ton tour ! dit Luffy

Zoro percuta immédiatement et ouvra un œil inquiet. Il n'avait toujours rien dit pour Lorelei ni pour Usopp d'ailleurs, le bretteur était bien déterminé à résoudre cette histoire tout seul, sans inquiéter ses compagnons. Mais, comme toujours, le changement d'attitude de Zoro n'échappa pas à Robin qui lisait un des livres qu'elle avait achetés. Zoro n'eut aucun mal à deviner que quoi parlaient ses livres.

* * *

Usopp tentait de rester éveiller tant bien que mal, mais la chaleur soudaine ne l'aidait pas. Zoro sortit sur le pont au creux de la nuit. Il leva les yeux au ciel, des flashs lumineux le zébraient, le vent hurlant dans les voiles était chaud et la pluie froide. Le bretteur fixa quelque seconde la vigie et soupira gravement avant de monter l'échelle :

- Zoro ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- La ferme ! murmura-t-il en se concentrant.

Lorelei observa le bateau encore un moment en sentant une multitude de petit point de douleur parsemer son peau exposée à la pluie. Elle monta sur le pont et, après avoir repéré discrètement tous les pirates, se dirigea vers la vigie n'ayant vue sa cible ailleurs. L'air iodé ne faisait qu'empirer son état, il agressait et desséchait sa peau, la faisant tomber en petit lambeau. Arrivée en haut, elle ne fut pas surprise de voir Zoro l'attendre de pied ferme.

- Bonsoir, mon petit bretteur, chuchota-t-elle avec une voix mielleuse.

- Tu ne toucheras pas à Usopp !

- Oï Zoro, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda le canonnier, paniqué.

- Elle a va essayé de te tuer, Usopp ! cria-t-il, stressé par la situation.

- Quoi !?

- Pas essayer. Je vais te tuer, ce soir même, dit-elle d'une voix froide

- Ne compte pas trop là-dessus ! Grogna le vert.

- Alala, mon petit bretteur, tu es vraiment fatiguant …

- Oï Zoro, tu m'expliques à la fin !

- Usopp reste en dehors de ça ! Je m'occupe d'elle.

Lorelei sortit une petite dague de son jupon et avança vers Zoro, celui-ci sortit son sabre et le pointa vers Lorelei. Zoro tenta un coup direct vers elle mais elle l'intercepta avec sa dague. Zoro pesta et renvoya un de ses sabres vers les jambes de la jeune femme, elle sauta pour l'esquiver mais le bout de la lame lui effleura la cheville, faisait tomber des bouts de peaux sèches. Elle grimaça un peu sous la douleur et le vert eut un sourire victorieux.

Usopp ne dit rien, tentant de rendre la situation compréhensive. Lorelei, une adorable jeune femme qu'ils avaient rencontrés il y a quelque jour, se battait devant ses yeux avec Zoro parce qu'elle voulait la tuer.

A ce moment la situation changea, Zoro qui surpassait la jeune femme semblait en difficulté. Ses coups étaient vifs et brutaux, le bretteur essayait de parer comme il pouvait mais il fut obligé de reculer. Il se ressaisit rapidement et prépara sa prochaine offensive, mais alors qu'il se lançait vers elle à vive allure, elle arrêta son coup à main nue. Zoro eut un petit mouvement de recul, surpris par son geste. Elle lui refaisait le même coup que l'autre soir, il recula instinctivement pour ne pas être perturbé par le charisme de la brune, elle en profitant alors pour traverser sa défense et se retrouver à quelques millimètres de lui.

Sans que Zoro ne put rien faire, elle plaqua sa main autour de son cou et écrasa ses lèvres sur celle de Zoro, instinctivement il répondit au baiser. Elle ferma les yeux profitant du funeste contact alors qu'elle sentait le vert glisser entre ses bras. Le sabreur s'écrasa au sol, inconscient.

- Oï Zoro ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ! Zoro, ne me laisse pas avec elle, Zoro !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne sentiras rien.

Usopp recula autant qu'il put mais fut vite acculé. Lorelei s'agenouilla devant lui et plaça sa dague entre ses deux yeux.

- Non, attends on peut discuter, s'arranger. J'ai plein d'hommes sous mon commandement, je peux en sacrifier un à ma place !

Lorelei ignora ses jérémiades et la pointe de sa dague s'appuya doucement entre les deux yeux d'Usopp. Une faible lumière apparut au-dessus du tireur et Lorelei l'enferma dans sa main blessée. Elle se releva et jeta un regard triste au corps allongé de Zoro, et effleura discrètement ses lèvres presque honteuse. Elle quitta le Merry aussi rapidement qu'elle était venue, disparaissant dans la nuit en silence alors que le soleil commençait à percer au-dessus de l'horizon, annonçant une nouvelle journée.

* * *

**Hello mes petits lecteurs !**

**Aujourd'hui je raconterais pas ma vie, ni ne tenterais d'avoir un humour franchement louche, du coup j'ai prévu des réponses aux reviews ! Ah oui désolé pour ceux qui ont un compte de pas vous répondre directement, en tout cas je suis ravie de voir que les même personnes reviews car cela signifie que mon histoire ne vous déçois pas et ça c'est cool ! Pour vous remercier encore une fois :**

**Alors, c'est parti ! **

**Raiponce !**

**Anana16 :**** Merci d'avoir commenté à deux reprises, c'est super chouette ! J'espère que la tournure des événements te plait encore.**

**fan nanonyme**** : Tant mieux si tu n'es pas perspicace, la surprise ne sera que plus grande ! Et merci pour ses deux reviews.**

**Guest :**** Ouvre ta bouche autant que tu veux ! Moi aussi les Oc j'ai du mal, c'est pour ça que j'ai longtemps hésité avant de poster cette histoire. En tout cas vos impressions me rassure et me font extrêmement plaisir.**

**Juste-Moii :**** Merci pour ta review ! Et désolé de t'avoir rappeler tes révisions ...**

**Aokai : La suite te plait toujours ?**

**Le Visiteur/ AfroRadish : Merci de ton commentaire ! Son pouvoir intrigue beaucoup, j'espère que vous ne serez pas déçu lors de la fin *j'ai la pression, maintenant***

**Voilou, voilou ! On s'voit au prochain 3 ?**


	5. Chapter 5

_**5.**_

Le jour se leva sur l'océan enfin calmé. Le Merry fut copieusement balloté par la houle, mais pas assez pour réveiller les pirates. Nami se leva en première et alla directement voir l'état de ses mandariniers, heureusement ils n'avaient perdu que quelque feuille. La navigatrice soupira en voyant le pont totalement inondé et la petite voile arrière déchirée, ils ne pourraient pas partir immédiatement.

Le sang de Sanji se glaça instantanément en voyant ses précieuses casseroles, poêles et autres woks gésir au sol ainsi que ses belles assiettes de porcelaine réduit en miette. Il s'attela immédiatement à la tâche pour redonner à sa cuisine sa propreté perdue.

Luffy déboula du dortoir des garçons, plein d'énergie et ne put éviter le pont rendu glissant par l'eau. Le capitaine s'offrit une bonne glissade sur le pont du Merry, pour son plus grand plaisir. Nami soupira pour la deuxième fois, déjà exténuée par cette journée.

- Luffy ! Arrête de faire l'imbécile !

- Mais, c'est pas ma faute, j'ai glissé ! Faut que j'aille chercher Chopper et Usopp, ils doivent absolument voir ça !

- Non ! Luffy, reviens ici ! On doit ranger le bateau avant de partir, Luffy !

Trop tard, le capitaine avait déjà disparu à la recherche de ses compagnons de jeu. Nami rejoint Sanji dans la cuisine qui avait pratiquement fini de ranger le bazar ambiant :

- Le petit-déjeuner sera en retard ce matin, Nami-chan, dit-il alors qu'il se mettait au travail.

- J'espère que cela n'atteindra pas les oreilles du capitaine …

- SANJIIIII !

C'était la voix de Luffy s'approchait dangereusement d'eux

- J'ai encore parlé trop vite, grommela Nami.

- Sanji ! Sanji !

- Le petit-déjeuner n'est pas encore prêt Luffy, prends ton mal en patience pour une fois !

- Non, j'viens pas pour ça ! Avec Chopper, on cherche Usopp, on pensait qu'il était avec vous, expliqua Luffy.

- Vous avez cherché partout ? demanda Sanji.

Nami décida de prendre les choses en mains, premièrement parce qu'elle n'avait pas envie de s'énerver après eux, même si elle savait ce point inéluctable et parce que l'absence d'Usopp lui paraissait étrange, en général, il était le premier levé.

- Vous deux restez là, je vais voir dans la vigie, il était de garde hier soir.

- On n'a pas vu Zoro non plus, remarqua aussi Chopper.

- Enfin une bonne nouvelle ! Ce crétin de marimo s'est rendu compte de son inutilité et à quitter l'équipage, s'enthousiasma Sanji en faisant sauter ses crêpes.

Nami retint une remarque et quitta la cuisine. Luffy et Chopper harcelait déjà le cuisiner pour manger les premières crêpes qui sortaient de la poêle. La navigatrice traversa prudemment le pont :

- Usopp ! T'es encore là-haut ? cria-t-elle en direction de la vigie.

Pas de réponse, elle grimpa à l'échelle avec une certaine appréhension. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'hurler une fois arrivée dans le nid-de-pie, voyant ses deux amis étendus sur le sol.

- CHOPPER ! LES GARS, VENEZ-VITE !

Sanji sentit son cœur se serrer à ce cri de désespoir et abandonna tout ce qu'il était en train de faire pour venir au secours de sa Nami-swan, suivi de Chopper et Luffy.

Dans la vigie Nami s'approcha de Zoro qui semblait juste endormis et le secoua sans ménagement pour le réveiller.

- Zoro, tu m'entends ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Le vert grogna alors que Nami intensifiait les coups pour le faire émerger. Finalement il ouvrit les yeux et Nami lâcha un soupir de soulagement :

- Nami ?

- Imbécile ! Tu m'as fait peur ! hurla-t-elle. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici ?

- NAMIIII

Luffy survola le nid-de-pie, Chopper et Sanji accrochés à sa veste, les larmes aux yeux. Bien évidemment, Luffy négocia mal son atterrissage et percuta de plein fouet Zoro qui venait juste de se réveiller.

- Putain, Luffy fait gaffe, merde !

Ce réveille dynamique eut le mérite de remettre les idées de Zoro en place :

- Merde, Usopp ! Chopper, ramène-toi, faut que tu t'occupes de lui !

Le petit renne poussa ses camarades et sortit son stéthoscope. Il écouta pendant de longue minute le palpitant du Long-nez sans aucun mot, maintenant l'assemblée en haleine. Zoro transpirait à grosse goutte, attendant le verdict du petit docteur avec impatience. Il priait intérieurement pour qu'il soit juste évanoui – aussi pitoyablement que lui – et que Lorelei n'a pas réussi à le tuer.

Mais il avait de sérieux doutes.

Il rangea son appareil et tritura le canonnier dans tous les sens, toujours dans un silence pesant. Le capitaine ne put se retenir plus longtemps :

- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

- Il faut le descendre dans la cuisine pour que je puisse continuer mon diagnostic. Sanji, Luffy, prenez Usopp et faîte attention en descendant. Je dois examiner Zoro aussi.

- Non, je vais bien, focalise-toi sur le Long-Nez, grogna Zoro.

- Toi aussi tu étais inconscient ! Tu as peut-être des lésions quelques part ! s'indigna le médecin.

- C'est bon je te dis !

Nami regarda d'un mauvais œil le comportement de Zoro, celui-ci suivit les autres et quitta la vigie pour éviter une discussion gênante avec la rousse.

Ils étaient tous réunis dans la cuisine, Usopp allongé sur la table et les autres tout autour de lui. Chopper sortait toute sorte de fiole et d'appareil pour en savoir plus sur le cas d'Usopp. Robin les avait rejoints, aidant les garçons à transporter Usopp doucement grâce à son pouvoir.

- Alors !? S'impatienta Luffy.

- Il n'a aucun signe de blessure, contusion ou autre traumatisme, pourtant il est inconscient je ne comprends pas. Je vais lui mettre une perfusion pour éviter la déshydratation et lui donner du glucose. C'est tout ce que je peux faire … expliqua-t-il, un peu déprimé par son impuissance.

- Tu as fait de ton mieux Chopper, je suis sûr qu'il ira mieux, réconforta Robin.

- La question maintenant est : comment cela est-il arrivé ? fit Nami en se retournant gravement vers Zoro.

Le vert se raidit instantanément, le regard fuyant. Il sentait tous les regards des autres sur lui. Le moment qu'il redoutait était arrivé. Son cœur et sa raison se battait encore et toujours mais cette fois-ci, la situation était trop grave, la raison l'importait. L'un d'eux était dans un sale état, par sa faute, il ne pouvait plus se taire :

- Ok … C'est Lorelei. Elle est venue sur le bateau hier soir, c'est elle qui est responsable de l'état d'Usopp.

- Quoi ! Pourquoi elle s'en est pris à Usopp celle-là !? s'écria Nami.

- Elle dit qu'elle devait tuer Usopp pour se sauver elle-même.

- Usopp est mort ! S'égosilla Luffy

- Non Luffy, il est juste inconscient, ne t'inquiète pas, son cœur bat encore, rassura Chopper.

- Je vois, murmura Robin, ce qui n'échappa pas à Nami

- Tu es au courant de quelque chose Robin ?

- J'ai lu quelque chose de semblable dans ce livre. Une légende parle d'esprit psychopompe.

- Psychopompe ? répéta Nami en haussant un sourcil.

- Elles guident les âmes vers leur dernière demeure.

- Moi j'aimerais savoir autre chose, comment ce stupide marimo était au courant de la venue de Lorelei hier soir ?

Zoro se raidit encore un peu plus. Sanji venait de toucher LE point sensible. Zoro se sentit subitement comme une petite souris devant d'énormes chats. La seule solution était de se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Le bretteur se racla la gorge alors que son cerveau lui hurla de tout raconter maintenant :

- J'vais vous expliquer …

* * *

Lorelei avançait doucement vers la petite grotte au pied des falaises. Elle sentait ses os aussi fragile que des morceaux de bois, ses jambes arrivaient à peine à la porter. Elle n'avait pas mis les pieds dans l'eau depuis plusieurs jours maintenant et son état se dégradait à vue d'œil, chaque fois que quelque chose frôlait sa peau, des petits lambeaux de chairs mortes tombaient. Mais tout cela sera bientôt terminé, elle avait l'âme du Long-Nez au creux de sa main, elle pourrait continuer à vivre.

Elle n'avait jamais pensé que le prix de sa vie pourrait être aussi cher un jour. Elle avait tout perdu, des amis potentiels qui auraient pu briser sa solitude et surtout avoir quelqu'un près d'elle quand elle se réveillerait le matin. Lorelei entra dans la grotte et l'eau ondoyante, si pure la narguait de sa beauté exaspérante. Elle se pencha doucement près de l'eau et y plongea sa main malgré la douleur sourde qui lui prenait le bras. Elle attendit au-delà du raisonnable alors que les stigmates laissé par l'eau sur sa peau commençait à faire couler son sang. Finalement, elle sortit son bras de l'eau :

- Je ne comprends pas … Qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus ! Je pensais que l'âme était la plus importante et celle-ci est incroyable ! Avoir un crâne de plus dans l'eau ne t'apportera rien !

Evidemment seul l'écho de sa voix désespérée lui répondit. Elle avait eu l'insolence de croire que l'âme d'un pirate était suffisante mais apparemment elle avait tords et la sentence sera impitoyable. Elle se releva et serra son bras qu'elle ne pouvait plus bouger. Elle devait retourner sur le bateau et prendre Usopp tout entier.

* * *

- Voilà je suis allé plusieurs fois chez Lorelei sans vous et elle m'a dit qu'elle devait tuer l'un de nous pour ne pas mourir. Je-je ne vous ai rien dit parce que … je pensais pouvoir régler tout ça moi-même.

- Tch, t'es vraiment un moins que rien, sale bretteur du dimanche ! Avant j'avais un peu de considération pour toi mais maintenant, tu m'dégoutes. Tu n'as même pas été capable de protéger un de tes compagnons d'une simple femme ! Cracha Sanji en même temps qu'un nuage de fumée.

- Ce n'est pas une simple femme crois-moi ! rétorqua Zoro.

- Ah ouais ? Elle n'est pas ordinaire parce qu'elle a trouvé grâce à tes yeux, t'es vraiment pathétique. En plus d'être con, même ton instinct est à chier !

- Calmez-vous, merde ! Ça ne sert à rien de vous engueuler maintenant, on doit rester soudés. Pour Usopp … déclara Nami.

La rousse se tourna vers Luffy qui n'avait plus dit un mot depuis bien trop longtemps. Il avait enfoncé son chapeau devant ses yeux, ne laissant filtrer aucun indice sur ce qu'il pensait. Mais son silence en disait bien plus long :

- Zoro, commença le capitaine, je suis désolé pour toi mais je ne peux pas rester sans rien faire. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, mais je dois protéger mes hommes, quoi qu'il en coûte.

Le vert compris immédiatement ce qu'il avait en tête et son cœur se serra, il devait y avoir une autre solution :

- Attends, Luffy !

- Non, Zoro. Je ramènerai Usopp quoi qu'il en coûte et tu ferais bien d'être avec moi. Perdre un ami est déjà bien difficile, termina Luffy en se levant.

Il quitta la cuisine sans un mot de plus. Les moments où Luffy agissait en vrai capitaine étaient rares et son équipage était toujours impressionné par la maturité et la sagesse ont il pouvait faire preuve dans des moments pareils. Il devait protéger Usopp, même si Zoro s'était attaché à elle, même si on fond de lui, lui aussi la trouvait marrante. La situation est bien trop grave pour laisser la place aux sentiments qui font balancer son cœur.

Tous l'équipage suivit Luffy, Zoro aussi la mort dans l'âme. Robin posa une main chaleureuse sur son épaule qui relevait plus du – je te l'avais bien dit que du – je comprends ta peine.

Ligne

Lorelei sortit de la grotte encore plus affaiblie qu'avant, son bras blessé pendait vulgairement le long de son corps. Elle marchait doucement dans la forêt et aperçut le Merry ainsi que l'équipage de Luffy descendre à Terre. Ils avaient trouvé le Long-Nez, ils avaient compris qu'elle en était la responsable et ils voulaient sûrement le ramener par tous les moyens. Elle ne se cacha pas, continuant d'avancer vers eux, impassible.

Son cœur se tordit en voyant le regard de Zoro à son approche, il venait de lui dire adieu, lui faisant comprendre qu'il avait fait son choix :

Il avait choisi sa famille, ses amis – plutôt qu'elle.

Et même si elle s'en doutait au fond, ça faisait quand même mal.

* * *

**Noooon ! Je suis désolé pour ce petit retard et ce chapitre qui est vraiment pas terrible ! J'étais pas chez moi la moitié de la semaine et j'avoue que je m'y suis mise en peu tard et puis y'a eu la fête de la musique ... ( arrête de te chercher des excuses)**

**Gomen !**

**Je voulais pas couper la suite des événements, ç'aurait fait bizarre. Voilà mes amis, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçu ! Je me rattraperais au prochain promis, y'aura de l'action, des révélations et tout et tout.**

**J'attends vos reviews avec le même enthousiasme ! A très bientôt et à l'heure !**


	6. Chapter 6

_**6.**_

Tous s'étaient figés en la voyant sur le sable fin. Tous la fixaient à présent, sauf Zoro qui avait le regard tourné vers son capitaine. Tous attendaient la réaction de Luffy qui faisait preuve d'un calme étrange. Elle ne réagit pas malgré son aura menaçant, pour le moment elle ne risquait rien.

- Ca tombe bien, je vous cherchais ! Je viens récupérer le reste ! Héla-t-elle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Usopp ? Aboya Nami.

- Voyons, mon petit bretteur, tu ne leur a donc rien dit ? Intéressant …

- Laisse-le en dehors de ça, ce n'est pas sa faute. C'est entre toi et moi, Lorelei, intervint Luffy, d'une voix calme, absolument terrifiante.

- On est enfin sérieux, à ce que je vois.

- J'vais pas te le demander cent fois : ramène Usopp.

- C'est justement pourquoi je suis là, donne-moi Usopp, rétorqua-t-elle sur le même ton.

Luffy lâcha un petit rire moqueur et irrita Lorelei.

- Les gars, restez bien à l'écart, ordonna-t-il en lançant son chapeau à Nami. Je vais régler ça et après on continuera notre aventure, je vous le promets.

- Ok, on ne plaisante vraiment plus. Laisse-moi te dire quelque chose, gamin au Chapeau de Paille, je ne compte pas mourir sur cette plage.

- Et je ne compte pas t'épargner un minimum.

- Très bien. Au moins les choses sont claires.

Luffy prit appuie sur sa jambe droite et propulsa son bras loin derrière lui, si Zoro n'avait pas réussi à l'arrêter – elle devait être vraiment puissante, il ne pouvait pas faire dans la demi-mesure.

- Un Paramecia ? Plutôt cool, le fruit du caoutchoutier ?

Luffy tiqua une fraction de seconde, comment elle était au courant ?

_Peut-être que Zoro lui avait dit._

- Non, il ne m'a rien dit, il est plein de mystère, c'est ça que j'aime chez lui et puis je suis sur cette terre depuis bien plus longtemps que vous …

_**Ô océan, tu vois tout. Tu as vu le commencement du monde, tu le verras aussi disparaître.**_

- Quoi ? s'exclama Luffy alors qu'elle venait de répondre à sa question silencieuse.

- Ca aussi tu ne leur a pas dit, mon petit bretteur ! Est-ce vraiment tes amis ? Nargua Lorelei.

Zoro dégaina ses sabres : comment osait-elle remettre en cause sa sincérité ? Il était prêt à bondir mais Nami le retint, lui faisant comprendre que c'était entre Luffy et elle.

Le poing de Luffy se tendit et fendit l'air à une vitesse démente vers la jeune femme. Elle était consciente qu'avec son bras blessé, elle avait un handicap, mais elle évita le coup de Luffy avec un simple pas de côté.

- Tu ne m'auras pas avec un coup pareil, je sais depuis longtemps que tu allais viser mon bras gauche.

- Tch.

Luffy ne se lassa pas démonter par les provocations de Lorelei. Il était mortellement sérieux, le capitaine courut vers elle et traversa les quelques mètres qui les séparaient. En corps à corps sa vitesse était un atout majeur. Il amorça un _Gatling Gun_ dévastateur, Lorelei fut preuve d'une agilité incroyable et réussi même à parer quelques coups mais Luffy redoublait d'intensité et finalement il toucha son bras invalide. La puissance du coup fit reculer Lorelei d'un tout petit pas, elle tenait son bras, les yeux pleins de colère. Luffy lui lança un sourire, fière de lui, même si son coup ne semblait pas lui avoir causé beaucoup de dégâts.

- Tu es plutôt doué, remarqua-t-elle, mais ce ne sera pas suffisant.

- C'est ce qu'on verra !

Luffy tenta d'attaquer ses jambes pour la déstabiliser mais elle l'évita d'une pirouette aérienne. Au moment où elle se réceptionnait, elle arrêta le point de Luffy à quelque centimètre de son visage. Elle sourit et agrippa le bras élastique de Luffy. Sans que le brun ne puisse réagir elle le fit valdinguer au-dessus de son dos et il atterrit droit sur les arbres à l'orée de la forêt.

Le reste de l'équipage resta coi, elle venait d'envoyer valser Luffy avec une facilité déconcertante. Pourtant c'était Luffy, l'homme le plus fort qu'ils connaissaient.

Alors que Luffy se relevait, elle avança vers le reste du groupe en sortant sa dague. Elle avait une aura terrifiante. Chopper se colla à Zoro, tétanisé.

- Allez, on a assez fait de problème comme ça, donnez-moi le corps du Long-Nez et tout se passera bien, demanda-t-elle d'une voix mielleuse.

- Jamais de la vie !

Lorelei n'eut pas le temps de voir Luffy derrière elle, son _Bazooka_ la frappa de plein fouet, la faisait s'écrouler dans l'eau salé. Et là, la douleur fut encore plus insoutenable que jamais. Elle se releva rapidement et tituba rapidement hors de l'océan, ses quelques secondes avaient suffis pour marquer ses jambes au fer rouge. Luffy ne comprit pas ce qu'il passait, elle semblait tout à coup si faible, presque vulnérable. Elle serra sa dague si fort dans sa main que ses articulations étaient blanches comme la mort.

- Tu n'aurais vraiment pas dut faire ça, marmonna-t-elle d'une voix sombre.

Cette situation rappela quelque chose à Zoro, l'autre soir dans la cuisine, elle avait eu le même comportement et après ça, il s'était évanoui comme une princesse en détresse. Luffy était en danger. Chopper qui était toujours accroché à sa jambe le sentit se raidir sous ses pattes.

- Zoro, est-ce que ça va ?

- Mnn.

_**Tu peux aussi nous mener sur notre chemin, nous éclairer, guider nos pas vers la construction 'un nouveau monde juste et bon.**_

Le spectacle était à la limite du supportable pour le vert. Il savait Lorelei dangereuse pour eux, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à la considérer comme une ennemie.

C'est comme un alcoolique qui boit son énième verre de rhum, il sait que c'est mal, que ça ne va que lui attirer des ennuis, mais il le boit quand même et il y prend du plaisir.

Elle était comme une drogue pour son cœur en mal d'amour. Comme la douce brûlure du soleil d'été, comme la morsure du froid sur son visage. Un sentiment qui le rendait tellement vivant. Il ne voulait pas appeler ça de l'amour, ce serait stupide : un gars comme lui n'aime pas, ce sont les filles des quatorze ans qui aiment. Pas un pirate.

C'était plus fort, elle était comme ces bijoux qui faisaient briller les yeux de Nami, ces aventures qui faisaient palpiter le cœur de Luffy. Quelque chose contre lequel on ne pouvait pas lutter.

Lorelei avançait vers Luffy, ses pas étaient saccadés, elle semblait presque désarticulée avec son bras ballant. Le capitaine courait vers elle, bien décidé à ne pas la laisser prendre une quelconque avance. Lorelei avançait toujours malgré Luffy qui se ruait vers elle en amorçant un coup de poing, elle ne chercha pas à éviter l'attaque et alors que le coup de Luffy lui heurta le ventre, elle lui planta violemment sa dague dans la chair. Le bras de Luffy tomba immédiatement au sol comme un vulgaire ver de terre, le capitaine retint un petit cri de douleur.

Lorelei continua son offensive, elle appuya un peu plus sur sa dague et la coulissa dans les chairs de Luffy, le faisait hurler de douleur. Puis elle la retira.

- Vous êtes vraiment pathétique, les utilisateurs de fruit du démon, un peu de granit marin et vous êtes des moins que rien, ricana Lorelei, fière de son offensive.

C'est alors qu'elle sentit une grosse douleur envahir son flanc gauche et avant qu'elle ne puisse comprendre, elle s'écroula quelque mètre plus loin. Luffy venait de lui asséner un magistral coup de pied dans les côtes. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de se relever que le capitaine des Chapeaux de Pailles était déjà sur elle et lança un _Gatling Gun_ suivit d'un _Bazooka_ implacable. Lorelei ne bougea pas, incapable de se défendre aussi rapidement. Luffy arrêta son attaque de lui-même un peu fatigué par la puissance qu'il y avait mise et son visage se teinta de stupéfaction en voyant Lorelei toujours consciente et presque sans aucunes égratignures.

- Quoi ! Pourquoi tu n'as presque rien ! s'indigna Luffy.

- Peut-être parce que je suis plus forte que toi, siffla-t-elle.

Luffy voulut lui mettre un coup de poing mais elle contra son bras avec facilité.

- Tu vois, c'est bien ce que je disais.

L'esprit de Zoro bouillonnait, il n'en pouvait plus de voir Luffy s'épuiser face à elle. A chaque fois que son capitaine l'a heurtait, elle se relevait, peu importe la puissance du coup. De temps en temps, elle arrivait à toucher le corps caoutchouc de Luffy, si bien qu'il était couvert de petite coupure sur tout le corps.

Mais pas des coupures anodines, des coupures faîtes avec une lame en granit marin qui lui pompait son énergie.

Le capitaine retomba sur ses pieds après une énième tentative ratée. Luffy la jaugeait du regard, elle n'était pas en pleine forme avec son bras et ses jambes blessées.

- Elle doit bien avoir un point faible, bougonna le brun.

Et là ça fit tilt dans l'esprit du vert. La dernière fois dans sa maison avec le vase, juste avant dans la mer : son point faible était l'eau bien sûr. Zoro hésita quelques secondes avant de dévoiler cette information capitale, s'il parlait il signait l'arrêt de mort de Lorelei.

Mais il ne pouvait plus se taire, c'est alors que la gorge serrée et s'écria :

- C'est l'eau son point faible, Luffy !

Lorelei fronça les sourcils et lança un regard plein de haine à Zoro :

- N'écoute pas ton ami, il ment, tenta-t-elle. Il vous a déjà mentit auparavant.

Elle ne pensait pas un traitre mot de ce qu'elle disait – Zoro était un gars honnête, mais là, elle devait absolument sauver sa peau.

Luffy ne l'écouta pas et étira ses bras derrière lui pour s'accrocher à un arbre, il se propulsa à une vitesse incroyable, happa Lorelei dans son sillage. Tous les deux s'écroulèrent où la mer léchait le sable. Lorelei ne retint pas un cri tant la morsure de l'eau sur sa peau, dans son corps était abominable.

Comme de la lave dans ses veines, du sel sur une plaie ouverte.

Un aperçu de la mort.

Luffy ne fit pas le fière non plus, il tituba, sentant ses forces le quitter. Mais il se ressaisit et attrapa Lorelei qui ne pouvait plus se défendre, il la plaqua sur le sable et la frappa en plein visage, sans qu'il puisse s'arrêter.

Le reste de l'équipage resta interdit devant une telle violence, jamais il n'avait vu leur capitaine se battre avec tant de hargne. Mais Lorelei réussit à s'extirper du joug de Luffy grâce à une roulade sur le côté. Elle essaya de se lever, sans succès. Elle ne sentait plus ses jambes, presque tous son corps était paralysé.

- Luf –

Sa respiration se coupa, net. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur, alors que Luffy percuta de plein fouet Lorelei, une dernière fois, une ultime fois. Elle n'avait pas pu esquiver son attaque, l'eau et la détermination de Chapeau de Paille causèrent sa perte.

_**Tu adoucies nos douleurs**_

Son corps heurta le sol, durement, elle n'avait déjà plus mal, elle se sentait juste lourde et paralysée. Elle ferma un peu les yeux. Luffy renfonça son Chapeau sur sa tête, pour cacher sa mine grave, il se détourna de Lorelei sans un mot, il savait que maintenant Usopp était sauvé. Les autres regardèrent la scène sans bouger, trop choqués de la violence dont avait fait preuve leur capitaine.

Zoro était complétement dévasté. Son esprit n'était plus qu'un champ de bataille, il ne voyait plus rien sauf son corps étendu dans le sol, inerte. Robin remarqua que Zoro allait craquer d'une seconde à l'autre et décida de laisser un peu de répit au vert :

- On devrait retrouver Luffy, Usopp va bientôt se réveiller, lança la brune.

Les autres la suivirent sans broncher encore sonner parce qu'il venait de se passer. Zoro les regardèrent s'éloigner avec anxiété puis se précipita vers Lorelei, il balança ses genoux sur le sable chaud :

- Lorelei !

Elle avait un immense sourire sur le visage, et Zoro comprit immédiatement qu'il était trop tard quand il effrita sa peau qui perla en une multitude de grain de poussière s'envolant au grès du vent. Il martela le sol de son poing, en se mordant la lèvre inférieur. Tout cela était trop injuste.

Pourquoi fallait-il que cela se termine comme ça ?

Il souleva son corps le plus doucement possible et marcha vers le cénote. Il la déposa dans l'eau cristalline et regarda ses cheveux onduler comme dans un rêve, il grava son image dans sa mémoire, à jamais.

Sa peau mat, ses cheveux brun et ses yeux bleu qu'il n'avait pas pu revoir. Zoro se maudit pour ne pas avoir été capable de la sauver, son cœur le brûlait littéralement, comme plonger dans la lave, ou privé de son oxygène depuis bien trop de temps. Toute cette rage qui s'emparait de lui, il avait envie de la sortir de sa tête, de son cœur.

Toute cette injustice, toute cette douleur, il n'a jamais voulu tout ça, il aurait tout donné pour effacer ça de son esprit. Il avait été idiot de croire, même une seconde que les choses tourneraient bien, le plus grand des crétins.

Et au final, il se retrouvait là, seul avec ses souvenirs et sa douleur.

Tous ses gens qu'elle a tué, tous ce sang qui a maculé ses mains, tous ses souffles qu'elle a vu s'éteindre, ses cœurs qui se sont arrêté de battre, ces sourires qui s'évanouissaient. Tous, elle aurait pu tous éviter si elle avait compris dès le départ, la raison de sa vie : la mort. Si elle avait compris qu'elle était la seule à pouvoir se délivrer de sa malédiction. Tous ses gens vivraient maintenant.

_**Noie nos peines et tous nos malheurs**_

Zoro regarda encore longtemps son corps bercé par le mouvement silencieux de l'eau. Il ne s'autorisa aucune larme – ce n'était pas digne d'un pirate de pleurer un ennemi, aussi incroyable soit-il.

_**Fais les disparaître à jamais**_

Finalement le corps de la brune fut irrémédiablement attiré dans les profondeurs du cénote. Zoro lui attrapa les mains et lui embrassa le bout des doigts puis la lâcha. Elle sombra vers sa dernière demeure, le visage paisible.

_**Pour toujours**_

Il ne le reverrait jamais, il le savait. Il n'avait rien après cette vie, juste le néant, même pour quelqu'un comme elle.

_**Fais les sombrer**_

Dans la cuisine du Merry, Usopp ouvrit les yeux et prit une grande respiration.

Ligne

Le retour d'Usopp fut fêté dignement – une des plus belles fêtes que l'équipage donna. Mais Zoro n'avait pas le cœur à la fête. Il était là avec les autres et souriait de temps en temps alors qu'Usopp racontait à sa façon son incroyable histoire alors qu'il avait été inconscient la plupart du temps. Ils trinquèrent au retour du canonnier et à la victoire de Luffy.

Zoro s'éloigna discrètement du groupe et se pencha sur le bastingage, perdant ses yeux dans la mer paisible. Le ciel était tellement clair qu'il n'aurait pu dire où commence la mer et où commence le ciel, elle aurait adoré voir ça.

Il secoua sa tête, s'interdisant de penser à elle. Il entendit les petits pas de Chopper s'approcher de lui.

- Tu ne viens pas faire la fête, Zoro ? Sanji a ramené plein de rhum !

- Si, j'arrive.

Du rhum, c'est bien ce qu'il lui fallait pour oublier tout ça. Il en but à perdre raison ce soir-là, au lieu de ruminer ses souvenirs. Le pire était sûrement qu'il n'avait personne avec qui partager sa douleur, il devait tout garder pour lui.

L'équipage s'endormit sur le pont à une heure indécente – Zoro, lui, resta éveiller et observa le quartier de lune monter dans le ciel, ça aussi elle aurait adoré.

Le matin se leva sur l'île de Serea et le bretteur s'installa dans la cuisine. Il ne fut pas étonné d'y voir Robin bouquiner dans le calme, elle lui lança un petit sourire.

- Je suis désolée, commença-t-elle.

Il ne dit rien, perdant son regard sur le mur de la cuisine.

- Tu veux en parler peut-être ? Continua-t-elle

- Nan.

- Très bien. Si un jour tu en as envie, je serais là pour t'écouter.

Elle se leva sans bruit, laissant ouvert son livre. Zoro se dit qu'elle était là seule avec qui de parler d'elle – de ce qu'elle était vraiment. Il plongea son visage dans ses mains et soupira bruyamment.

- Je m'en veux tellement …

Elle revint s'asseoir vers le vert, et c'est avec beaucoup de surprise qu'elle vit son visage déformé par la douleur, même si aucune larme ne coulait de ses yeux.

- … J'm'en veux de ressentir de la peine pour elle, elle était notre ennemi ! Mais c'est plus fort que moi, j'ai trop … mal.

- C'est normal Zoro.

- Je suis le pire compagnon qui existe sur terre, comment j'ai pu faire à Luffy, à vous tous !

- Le Capitaine n'en sais rien, il a juste battu l'ennemi qui menaçait son équipage. Mais s'il avait su, il aurait tout fait pour éviter ça.

- Je sais. C'est un type bien.

- Zoro, tu es humain, tu éprouves des sentiments. J'ai bien vu qu'il se passait quelque chose entre Lorelei et toi, une attirance physique. Tu as perdu quelqu'un qui comptait pour toi, malgré tout. Tu as le droit d'être triste.

- …

Robin se leva.

- Ne pense pas à elle avec tristesse, soit fière d'avoir été le centre de son univers pendant quelques jours. En dépit de tout.

Elle ferma la porte derrière elle, laissant Zoro seul. Il s'adossa contre le mur et perdit son regard dans la mer d'encre, à travers le hublot. La lune faisait danser son reflet sur la surface de l'océan, doucement, comme dans un rêve où plus rien n'existait sauf la beauté du monde. Zoro esquissa un sourire, il pensa qu'elle était là-bas maintenant, à sa vraie place.

Il soupira un peu et le livre de Robin attira son attention. Les pages étaient jaunies par le temps, il balaya d'un coup d'œil la page ouverte. Le texte était écrit avec de belles lettres manuscrites à l'encre noire :

_Depuis la création du monde, les légendes rythment la vie des humains. Parfois belle et romantique, elles sont, la plupart du temps, cruelles. L'une des plus remarquables de notre île est sûrement l'histoire des filles du vent et de la pluie : les ondines. On chantait partout les louanges de ses filles aussi belles que le jour. Elles vivaient dans un petit village de pierre blanche en haut du volcan, tous les hommes le convoitait, s'attirant les fougues des autres femmes de l'île. Pourtant leur destin était funeste, messagère du Dieu de la Mort, elle guidait les Hommes dans leur dernier voyage._

_Mais un jour, l'une d'entre elle tomba éperdument amoureuse d'un homme du village. Le dieu de la mort ne voyait pas cette relation d'un très bon œil ordonna la mort de l'homme. Mais l'ondine refusa de s'y soustraire, le dieu la maudit alors – elle devra tuer un homme par bateau qui accosterai sur l'île de Serea ou c'est elle qui devra donner sa vie en compensation, il tua également son bien-aimé, la plongeant dans le plus grand désarroi._

_Alors que l'ondine s'en alla au port pour effectuer sa basse besogne, une terrible tempête frappa Serea et le village des ondines s'écroula au cœur du volcan. Les vagues furent si hautes que le volcan se remplit d'eau salée, tuant toutes les ondines du village. _

_Lorsque la maudite revint chez elle, elle ne put que constater avec effroi la catastrophe, voyant les pierres blanches des maisons ondoyer dans l'eau salée. _

_Elle se retrouva seule sur l'île, seule avec sa malédiction, seule avec ses souvenirs._

_Alors raconte cette histoire mon petit bretteur, aussi longtemps que tu t'en souviendras, pour ne pas que la dernière des ondines disparaisse._

_Réalise tes rêves : devient le meilleur bretteur du monde, aide ton capitaine à devenir le plus grands de tous. Je veux entendre ton nom résonner jusqu'au fond des océans les plus profonds._

_Les jours passés avec toi sont comme un trésor pour moi, alors chéris-les comme je le fais, repense-y avec bonheur._

Il continuera de grandir, fatigué mais toujours heureux avec le souvenir de son visage. Le café sera juste un peu plus amer, les combats plus rudes, le silence plus pesant et son sommeil plus agité.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, il l'a aimé. Plus que ses compagnons, plus que tout autre chose sur cette terre. Même s'il a honte de l'avouer. C'est la vérité.

Alors parfois dans ses rêves, il voyait son fantôme danser gracieusement et ils échangèrent ce baiser.

Pour toujours.

* * *

**Voilà, voilà, j'avais oublié de vous le dire la dernière fois mais ce chapitre est le dernier ! Désolé de vous prendre de court ainsi, mais il y aura un épilogue la semaine prochaine pour conclure en beauté qui sera du point de vue de Zoro.**

**Le petit texte en gras/italique est tiré du film One Piece Z et comme je l'ai pas dit dans les autres chapitres - il n'est jamais trop tard - One Piece et son univers ne sont pas à moi mais à Oda-kami-sama !**

**Merci pour votre soutient pour cette petite histoire qui j'espère était sympathique, pour vos reviews et votre fidélité aussi. **

**J****e suis sûr d'autre projet en ce moment, qui sort de tout ce que j'ai pu faire avant. C'est beaucoup plus sombre, plus violent et le héro de cette histoire est THE BG de One Piece dont toutes les filles ,normalement constituées ,sont folles ( non, ce n'est pas Ace, même s'il est aussi un dieu). J'sais pas quand je vais publier, il y encore plusieurs trucs qui me chagrinent.**

**Encore milles mercis à tout le monde, vous êtes géniaux ! **

**Big Bisous Bien Baveux ( come back to cinquième !)**

**Mikanami**


End file.
